PS I Love You
by FuckTheDuck
Summary: One of them lives in San Francisco and the other lives in Los Angeles. Who knew one letter was the beginning of the rest of their lives? They sure as hell didn't. G!PSantana
1. Chapter 1

**P.S I Love You**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _One of them lives in San Francisco and the other lives in Los Angeles. Who knew one letter was the beginning of the rest of their lives? They sure as hell didn't. G!PSantana_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Glee or any of its characters and everything in this story is purely fiction. None of the material in this story is to be published anywhere else by anyone else without my written permission.**

 **A/N:**

 **I've been working on this story with AuntySnix26 and her and I have agreed to complete it together. To those of you who started reading her version of it; I hope you'll stick with this one. Follow me on tumblr - fucktheduckonthetruck**

* * *

 **Chapter One - The Letter**

"Oh, yeah, fuck!" The woman moaned out as Santana thrust into her, holding the headboard for support as she pushed her hips up and lifted the woman's hips with them before moving them back out and then continuing to pound into her, "Shit, baby, you're so big!"

"You like that big cock?" Santana whispered as she bit the woman's earlobe, "Huh? Does it feel good inside your tight pussy?"

"Ugh, yeah, feels so good!" The woman moaned as she arched her back and curled her neck to the side, biting into the pillow. Santana moved her hands to the mattress and thrust harder and faster, her balls slapping against the woman's skin.

She grunted as she felt the woman's walls clenching around her cock and she bit down on the pillow the woman's head was resting on, "Oh, fuck, Soph, I'm cumming." Santana moaned and panted as she pulled out and ripped off the condom, stroking her member until hot, white cum spurted out and onto Sophie's stomach. Sophie shook and arched her back, seizing in that position and clenching her legs together, holding Santana in a vice grip between her legs. Santana breathed heavily as she stroked her member slowly while two more spurts of cum shot out.

Minutes passed as Sophie calmed down and panted as her body relaxed. Santana felt her dick immediately begin to soften and she leaned over and kissed Sophie's forehead.

"This was great," she said, "I'm gonna go, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sophie said and nodded as Santana climbed off the bed, beginning to get dressed, "See you again tomorrow night?"

"Uh-huh," Santana said and gave the redhead a nod. She buttoned up her shirt and ran her hand through her hair, "Okay, see ya tomorrow."

"Alright, hot stuff." Sophie said as Santana picked up her shoes and left the apartment.

This was routine for the brunette. Sex with women every week of every month - excluding December and all holidays - of every year. Five women in total.

There was Sophie: a redhead with an hourglass figure, 29 years old and a lawyer. She had Santana on Tuesday afternoon's and Wednesday night's every second week.

There was Rain: a blonde with no figure - she looked like a plank - fake breasts, 27 years old and a stripper. She had Santana on Tuesday Nights and Thursday afternoon's every first and second week.

There was Eve: a blonde with an hourglass figure, fake breasts, botox, a fake tan, 47 years old, a mom ( _was_ married) and a lawyer. She had Santana on Monday nights every first week and Saturday nights every second week.

There was Dominique: a brunette with nice curves and a fit body, 23 years old and a personal trainer. She had Santana on Saturday morning's every second week and Thursday night's every second week.

And then there was Beverly: a brunette with an hourglass figure, a fit body, fake breasts, fake lips, 45 years old, a mom (married) and a college professor. She had Santana on Tuesday morning's every second week and Thursday mornings every first week.

Santana was an escort that only supplied her clients with sex. Confused about her schedule? Here it is in an easier format:

First Weeks:

Monday Night: Eve from 19:30 to 22:30

Tuesday Night: Rain from 19:30 to 22:30

Thursday Morning: Beverly from 09:05 to 11:05

Thursday Afternoon: Rain from 12:05 to 15:05

Second Weeks:

Tuesday Morning: Beverly from 08:45 to 11:25

Tuesday Afternoon: Sophie from 12:05 to 13:05

Tuesday Night: Rain from 19:30 to 22:30

Wednesday Night: Sophie from 20:15 to 23:15

Thursday Afternoon: Rain fron 12:05 to 15:05

Thursday Night: Dominique from 21:00 to 23:30

Saturday Morning: Dominique from 10:15 to 11:45

Saturday Night: Eve from 22:15 to 00:15

Santana was definitely busier on second weeks but she enjoyed her days off. She refused to work on Fridays or Sundays and told her boss that if she was ever booked on either of those days, she'd quit. Why is Santana an escort? Well, her dream is to write but she's never finished writing a book and she has to pay rent somehow. She figures waitressing is the way most people go but escorting is something new and if she doesn't do it now, she never will.

Santana's also found that by fucking so many women almost every day of the week, you'll favouritise some more than others. Her favourite client is Eve so far. She wasn't usually a fan of cougars but every time she fucked the woman her dick jumped with excitement. And she's always had a thing for blonde's.

Santana turned a corner and leaned against the wall so she could put her shoes on. She tied them tightly around her feet and then jumped on the spot twice before continuing on in the direction of her favourite diner in Los Angeles. _Benji's Burger Bar_ was by far the best diner she'd ever been too. Their bacon cheese burgers were to die for in her opinion and she also adored their hangover burger. It was the greasiest, messiest, most oily crumbed chicken burger she'd ever eaten and if she ever wanted to get fat she vowed she'd only eat those.

She pushed open the diner door and heard a cheer from behind the counter, "Hey! There's my girl! Baby cakes, how ya doin'?" Benji asked as Santana approached the counter. She smiled and sat on one of the stools. Benji was a born and raised New Yorker and spoke like one too. He wiped his hand on his apron and patted her shoulder.

"I'm doin' alright, Benj, you?" She asked as she tied her hair into a messy bun atop her head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm holdin' up." He said, waving it off, "The usual?"

"Yeah, please, I'm starving." She replied.

Santana had barely eaten anything today. She'd woken up at 08:00 this morning and had then had to rush off, after a quick shower, to Beverly's house to be there by 08:45 for their usual session. She ate a slice of bread on the way and nothing more.

"You been with them girls again?" Benji asked and Santana smiled.

"Yeah, it's my job." Santana sighed and blinked tiredly, "But I gotta tell ya, Benj, there's only so many times I can, you know, _ejaculate_ for one woman. And then it's onto the next in an hour. Thank god I have about six hours of kill time now before I see the stripper tonight."

"Santana, I gotta be honest wi'ya." Benji said as he slapped a ticket with her order on it to the kitchen's ticket tray, "This escort thing isn't healthy."

"Yeah but I don't do it for nothin' either." Santana said, "I get by like a small puff of wind on the money I make. These women pay me a lo-ot of money to screw their brains out and, Benji, if I'm gettin' one thousand dollars to make her cum, I'm gonna do it."

Benji was the only person - along with Santana's younger sister, her best friend Quinn and the rest of the staff at _Benji's Burger Bar_ \- who knew that she was an escort and he enjoyed hearing all of her stories. Not because they all involved sex but because she told the stories so animatedly that he couldn't help but be interested. He was a good man and he was one of her father's best friends - she adored him and he adored her.

"Now, this woman you were just with, did she pay you?" Benji asked, leaning against the counter.

"No, she pays me tomorrow night after that session. And she pays me for both." Santana said with a nod. Benji nodded and stood up straight.

"Well, if you enjoy it, who am I to judge?" Benji said, "But you better start workin' on a book. Because once that gets published, you'll never have to work again."

"I wish it was that simple." Santana said and leaned her arms against the counter, "But I have nothing to write about."

"Well, why don't ya write about these sessions? Write a book - a funny book - on all the encounters ya've had with these women. I'm tellin' ya, everybody wants to read about that." Benji suggested and Santana rested her chin in her hand, mulling it over.

"Alright, I guess I can try that." Santana said and then nodded, "Yeah, I'll get started on that tomorrow. I only have a night session tomorrow so, I'll have all day. Could I come in here and do it? My apartment gets pretty boring when Becc isn't there."

Benji nodded and chuckled as if he thought she was silly for asking, "Ya don't have ta ask, sweetheart, I'm always happy ta see ya." He said and someone behind him dinged a bell.

"San's coffee, Benj. Hey, San, how you been?" The young Italian asked. Santana chuckled and gave him a wave. Benji took the coffee off the counter and put it in front of Santana who muttered a 'thank you'.

"Been good, Rem, you?" She asked. Remy nodded and gave her a smile, his young face charming as ever.

"Good. How's Rebecca?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Santana teased with a chuckle as the staff laughed as well. Benji shook his head as he chortled.

"Get back ta work, kid, I don't pay ya ta muck about." He said, reaching through the space to the kitchen and ruffling Remy's hair.

"She's good, Rem, thanks." Santana said, "She's been askin' about you too."

"She has?" Remy asked, his eyebrows raising excitedly. Santana looked at Benji and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll tell her you said hi." She said and Remy pumped his fist in the air, "You know, if you asked her out she'd probably say yes."

"Ah, she wouldn't wanna go out with a guy like me." Remy brushed off and smiled at his feet.

"You sure about that Zac Efron?" Santana teased and Remy chuckled.

"Alright, I gotta get back to work." Remy said, embarrassed. Santana smiled and let out a snort as she raised her cup of coffee to her lips.

"So, uh, I had Beverly this morning." Santana said after swallowing her sip of coffee, "You know, the 45 year old married college professor with an eighteen year old son."

"Yeah," Benji nodded and listened.

"It was so different than our usual sessions because she wanted to do it in her son's room." Santana said and Benji's eyes widened. He pressed his hands to the counter and was focusing fully on Santana. A few waiters on their breaks stood around and listened as well, "So, now, obviously I'm like: 'I can't fuck you in your son's room, that's twisted.' You know?"

"Yeah." One of the waiters, Donny, said with a nod. Donny was Benji's eldest son, the same age as Santana, 26.

"So, she says: 'I don't wanna do it in there because I'm attracted to my son. I wanna do it in there because the bitch that lives next door pervs on him constantly through his window.' Right?" Santana chuckles and continues, "Then she says: 'Imagine how put off she'll be when she looks through the window to stare at my son's ass and sees you drilling into me _against_ the window.' I mean, I was shocked."

"I would be too." Said Raymond, Benji's youngest son. He was 20 years old and looked just like Donny, "So, whatcha do?"

"Well, I was still a little grossed out by the fact that she wanted me to have sex with her in the room of someone that she pushed out of the place that my dick would be, ya know?" Santana explained and Donny and Raymond chuckled, "So, I'm like: 'How about if we do it up against the outside of his door?' I mean, that's less gross, right? It's a door. And she says: 'Or how about we do it outside his _window_?' Now, I don't want her entire neighborhood seeing my ass. And, this woman's married, right? If we had screwed outside, somebody would've told her husband and then what? Then I'm the girl that screwed her into a divorce."

"Yeah, ya don't want that." Donny commented with a nod and Santana nodded back, "So, how'd you decide?"

"Well, we ended up doing it on the bonnet of her husband's Lamborghini." Santana informed them and Donny brought his fist to his mouth as his eyes widened excitedly.

"You had sex... on a lambo?" He asked and Santana chuckled with a nod, "You are my god."

"Thanks, Donny." Santana chuckled and took a gulp of her coffee, "So, I mean, it was fine but I always have to compromise with this woman. She is the kinkiest client I have and I'm pretty sure if she suggests we do it on her son's motorcycle one more time I'm just gonna have to suck it up and do it."

"What kind of motorcycle?" Raymond asked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"A Harley." She replied and Raymond looked like he was going to cry.

"Man, I wish I was you." He said and Donny nodded.

"You have no idea." He said. Santana laughed and nodded, taking another sip of coffee as Remy dinged the bell.

"San's usual, Benj." He said and then looked at Donny and Raymond, "Here's your hangover burgers, kids."

"Kids? You're 18, buddy, if anyone's a kid here, it's you." Donny teased and picked up the two plates with a wink to Remy before the boy went back to work. Benji put Santana's burger in front of her and her stomach panted with excitement.

"Here ya are, sugar pie." He said as his sons sat down next to Santana and dug into their lunch.

"Thanks, guys." Santana said and took the tomato out of her burger, putting it on Donny's plate, earning a mumbled 'thanks, gorgeous'. She patted his back and then picked up her burger and took a bite, "This is the best food in the world."

Raymond chuckled as he ate his fries and Benji gave Santana a wink.

"So, who are you seein' tonight?" Donny asked, one cheek round with burger. His hand was in front of his mouth as he asked and Santana swallowed before answering.

"Rain. The stripper from that club, uh, _Tit For Tat_." Santana said and Raymond smiled.

"You gonna walk the plank?" He joked, laughing at himself. Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"She's got a little bit of a figure. It's like a tiny dent in the plank on either side." Santana said and sighed, "But, yeah, basically."

Raymond laughed some more, earning a slap on the back of his head, courtesy of Donny.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked and Donny stared him down.

"Don't say things like that. Every woman is beautiful in her own way and you, ya bastard, need to learn to appreciate them." Donny scolded and Raymond frowned, looking at Santana who nodded, agreeing with Donny, "There's not enough men out there that embrace a woman whole heartedly for everything she is and everything she's not. You need to be one of those men or ya'll never get married to a decent woman. Understand?"

Raymond sighed and nodded, "Yeah, alright, I get it." He said and sulked as he ate his fries. Benji smiled at the exchange and Santana smiled as well. She'd always admired Donny for how good his heart was. They'd been best friends growing up and she still considered him one of her best friends. He was one of those rare species of men that isn't shallow in the slightest and appreciates everything in his life. Of course, he's still a man, but he's a good man. A worthy man.

"How's that girl you were seeing, Donny?" Santana asked, swallowing a bite. Donny sighed and shook his head.

"It didn't work out." He said and put his burger down, licking his finger tips, "She had to move back to San Francisco for work and she said that she didn't want to do the whole long distance thing. We still talk, ya know, we're friends. But that's all."

"Alright, well, you'll find someone who lives here in no time." Santana said and took a bite of her burger as Donny smiled and picked his up again.

"Thanks, San. I've actually got my eye on someone already." He said and took a bite. Santana finished chewing and spoke.

"Really? Who?" She asked, "Anybody I know?"

"I don't know, you may know her. Name's Elizabeth Schiffer. She works across the street at the frozen yoghurt place."

"Oh, the hot brunette?" Santana asked, earning a nod. She chuckled and nudged Donny's shoulder, "She's gorgeous."

"Yeah," he said with a nod and took another bite.

"You should ask her out. I'm sure she has her eye on you, you're one fine piece of man." Santana complimented and Donny smiled as he chewed, the apples of his cheeks tinging red. Santana finished off her burger and wiped her hands on her napkin before ruffling Donny's hair and gulping down the rest of her coffee, "Alright, fellas. I gotta go." She said, putting down a couple bucks to pay for her food and moving to the tip box. She took out a 50 dollar bill and tucked it into Remy's tip container before saluting him with her index and middle fingers, "Thanks for lunch, Benj, it was great. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Absolutely, gorgeous, see ya tomorrow." He said and leaned against the counter. She smiled and pecked Donny's cheek and then Raymond's cheek.

"Bye, bye." She said and gave Benji a pat on the shoulder before leaving the diner. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. She had four hours to get ready to go to Rain's apartment so, she turned in direction of her own apartment. It was just down the street from the diner so she walked. It was now, walking everywhere in Los Angeles during the day, that she regretted letting her younger sister, Rebecca, use her car.

She walked and walked until she got to her apartment - it was really just a small, two bedroom house - and she took out her keys. She unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it behind her and taking off her jacket. Tiny barks caused her to turn her head in direction of the kitchen and her golden retriever puppy, Morton, came racing out of the kitchen. She smiled and got down on her haunches to pick him up. She stood up with him in her arms and smiled as he licked her face, "Hey, gorgeous boy, how you been? Did Becc feed you before she left?"

Santana made her way to the kitchen with 6 month old Morton in her arms, his head on her shoulder and his golden, furry ears brushing her neck. She smiled when she saw his empty bowl and kissed his tiny head.

"You were hungry, huh buddy?" She asked and Morton licked his nose before putting his head back on her shoulder. She chuckled and scratched his back lovingly before taking him to her room and kicking off her shoes, "Bud, I gotta take a shower. You can take one with me if ya want?"

Santana absolutely adored her puppy. She'd gotten him when he was just 8 weeks old to keep her company while her sister was on a class trip to France and he'd become like her child. He was just like a baby. He slept in her bed and he occasionally fell asleep in her arms, his head on her shoulder as she rocked side to side. They were best, best friends.

Morton blinked and squeaked out a bark. Santana smiled widely and kissed the spot between his eyes, "Alright, kiddo, shower time. We'll shower in the house bathroom because then I can put the plug in the bath and you can swim." She said and turned out of her room, walking down the hallway and turning right at the end of the hall into the house bathroom.

She had a bathroom in her room but that shower wasn't also a bath tub so she preferred to shower in the house bathroom if she was showering with Morton.

She bent her knees and put the plug in the bath before adjusting a few things and turning on the water for the shower. She held her hand under the water until it got warm and then kissed her puppy's ear before placing him in the luke warm water. He barked excitedly and bounced around in the water. Santana smiled and closed the bathroom door, taking off all her clothes and untying her hair. She put the hair tie on the sink and climbed into the shower, pulling the curtain shut and gently kicking water at Morton. He tried to catch it in his mouth and she laughed at him.

"Do I need to wash you, kiddo?" She asked and he sat down, looking up at her and barking his tiny bark. It was almost as if they understood one another, "Okay, I'll wash you when I'm done."

Morton loved the water. And he loved soap. Whenever Santana bathed him, he'd run around the tub and bark and growl with soap all over his golden fur. He looked like a barking cloud. Santana said he was pretending to be a snow dog. She loved him more than anything and her favourite thing about him were his sparkling blue eyes.

Santana began to scrub herself with a loofah and then let the water rinse her as she squirted some shower gel into the palm of her hand and then wrapped that hand around her penis, giving it three fast strokes, massaging the soap in and then letting go to rinse the soap off. She finished washing herself and then washed her hair. She thoroughly washed and rinsed it as she watched Morton bite at the water.

"Don't eat it, buddy, it's all soapy." She said gently and Morton stopped, dipping his head in and then shaking his body before lying in the water and growling at the soap bubbles.

As soon as Santana had finished washing and rinsing, she adjusted the shower head to be lower and then climbed out of the shower, the curtain open. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and sat on the bath mat.

"Okay, Morty-Mort, soap time." She said and Morton barked again. She opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a bottle of puppy shampoo. She squirted some into the palm of her hand and then splashed her free hand under the shower head. Morton trotted up to her hand and sat under the shower head, content as the warm water wet his fur. Santana rubbed her hands together and then began massaging the shampoo into Morton's fur, "You know, buddy, if we keep bathing you every third day then you'll be the softest most prettiest pup in the whole of Los Angeles."

Morton barked and his eyes sparkled. Santana believed that he knew what she was saying to him and when she saw how obedient he was, she knew he could understand her as he'd never been trained.

"Okay, turn around so I can do your tail." She instructed and he sat for a few seconds before standing and turning. He leaned forward on his front paws, his head just above the water and his tiny butt in the air earning a chuckle, "You're too cute."

Santana scrubbed his tail and the backs of his hind legs before beginning to rinse him. As soon as he was washed and rinsed, Santana shut off the water and let him play a little more, watching him excitedly trot and bounce around in the water. He played for about five minutes before sitting on his hind legs and looking at his mom. She smiled, grabbed his special bath towel - it was blue with boats and his name on it - and wrapped him in it, hoisting him into her arms and rubbing the towel all over his fur as she stood and walked back to her room.

It was safe to say she spoiled her puppy but she didn't care. As long as he still behaved like a normal puppy, she was happy. She refused to dress him up, though. Sometimes she'd put her old boxers on him if it was cold outside and she could even admit that he looked adorable but it was only occasional.

Santana put Morton down on her bed and watched as he waited for her to put something on. She pulled on a pair of briefs and a t-shirt before rubbing the towel all over him and then pulling it away. He looked up at her and she nodded. He blinked a few times before shaking out his fur and then padded his feet on the bed in the same spot. He knew it was nap time and he was getting ready to sleep.

Santana hung both their towels over the door and then pulled her covers open. She climbed into bed for a two hour nap and Morton snuggled at her stomach under the covers. To get comfortable he wiggled his way under her shirt and was eventually sleeping in her shirt with his head poking out at the neck. His tiny nose breathed onto her neck as his head rested on her collar bone. She scratched his head lovingly and then ran her fingertips down his nose as he fell asleep. She put her hand under his tiny butt and fell asleep shortly after.

When Santana woke up it was by her sister sitting next to her on her bed after having put a cup of coffee on her nightstand.

"Hey." Rebecca whispered and Santana smiled tiredly. Morton was still fast asleep in her shirt and she felt her heart grow ten sizes bigger, "I made you coffee. It's six now, so, I just thought I'd wake you up. You're going to that lady at seven, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving at seven. She doesn't live far and our session starts at seven-thirty." Santana said and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she carefully propped herself up against the headboard, "How was your day?"

"Yeah, it was fine." Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes, "You know, it really sucks when you're loving your new job and then your boss calls you Ronana."

Santana chuckled as she gently stroked Morton's soft head, "Serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, and of course, he's the boss so no one's gonna correct him and by the end of the day the guys in accounting were calling me Nana-Banana." Rebecca said and Santana chuckled, eyes closing as she laughed.

"So, you're liking working in sales, huh?" She chuckled out and Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"I thought so but it's now annoying." She said and Santana smiled at the teenager coming out in her sister.

"Well, it's only temporary." She said, "You're only 19, and besides, do you really wanna be a saleswoman for the rest of your life?"

"God, no, I wanna do design. It's just, I wanna enjoy the job I have, you know? It doesn't matter what job it is." Rebecca said, earning an understanding nod, "And now they don't know what my name is even. I mean, how hard is it to remember Rebecca? It's a simple name. It's a _pretty_ name. Who the fuck names their kid Ronana?"

Santana snorted out a laugh and shook her head, "You make me laugh, Nana-Banana."

"Don't." Rebecca warned as her sister laughed. Morton heard his mom laughing and woke up, his tiny head poking out of her shirt as he licked her collar bone, "Aw, hi buddy."

Morton growled at Rebecca and she jerked back, her eyes wide and her hands up defensively. Santana frowned and looked at her puppy.

"Morton, that wasn't nice. Aunt Becc was giving you loves, why'd you do that?" She asked and Morton looked at her, whining as she raised her eyebrow in wait, "Why'd you do that, buddy?"

Morton barked quietly and Santana frowned and nodded, scratching his head as he rested it on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"He's just tired." She said and Rebecca snorted.

"You're like the fucking dog whisperer." She said and stood, "Alright, I'm gonna go order pizza and you.." she started and looked at her watch, "...are gonna start getting ready because it's twenty past."

"Okay, hey, while I'm gone would you please feed him again? He eats dinner at eight. And mix the meat with the kibbles. And then, if he finishes at least half of it, he can have a treat. They're in this drawer," Santana said and pointed at the drawer of her nightstand, "He can only have one. And remember, _only_ if he eats at least half of his dinner, yeah?"

"Okay, dear, do you want me to buy him new shoes?" Rebecca teased and Santana rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed and lifted Morton from her shirt. His tiny head lulled against her hand as she held him under his front legs and then placed him on his big, fluffy, square pillow. She tucked the sheet up over him and kissed his head before looking at her sister.

"Seriously, would you feed him?" She asked and Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"He's the luckiest puppy in the world." She said and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Santana pulled off her clothes and then laid the clothes she was going to wear on her bed. Black, loose fitting jeans. A black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black and white sneakers, black socks and black briefs. She began to get dressed and sprayed perfume on her wrist and then rubbed her wrists together before spraying her neck and then proceeding to spray deodorant under her arms. She dug her fingers into her hair and ruffled it a little before scraping it into a messy, wavy, high ponytail. She put on very light make-up and grabbed her phone, wallet and house keys off her nightstand. She gulped down half the coffee in the mug and then put it back down.

Leaning forward on her bed, she kissed her puppy goodbye and then grabbed the mug and left her room. She put the mug in the sink and pecked her sister's cheek.

"Okay, am I forgetting anything?" She asked and her sister looked at her.

"Okay, tight briefs?" A nod, "Make-up. Good. Hair. Good. Outfit. Great. Keys?" A nod, "Wallet?" Another nod, "Phone?" Another nod, "Breath spray?"

"No." Santana said and Rebecca disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. She came back a few seconds later and handed her sister breath spray.

"Okay, condoms?"

"No." Santana replied and groaned, "I'm all over the place today."

She moved to her en suite bathroom, careful not to wake up Morton, and grabbed a few condoms from the box. She tucked them in her jean pocket and then moved back to the kitchen.

"Okay, I have condoms. Anything else?" She asked. Rebecca sighed and thought for a second before pulling Santana's car keys out of her bra and handing them to her sister, "Thanks. Do I need to fill it up?"

"No, I did already." Rebecca said and Santana bopped her nose.

"Thanks, chicken. Alright, I'll see you either a little later or tomorrow morning."

"Are you staying over?"

"God, no, I never stay over. It's just I'm only leaving there at ten-thirty and you might not be awake." Santana said as she walked to the front door with Rebecca following.

"I'll be awake." She said, "I feed the munchkin at eight, yeah?" A hum and a nod, "Meat and kibbles. Only gets a treat if he eats at least half."

"That's right." Santana said and smiled at her sister, "Okay, wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"Wish it." Santana teased and gave her sister a wave before leaving the house to go to Rain's.

* * *

Loud moans echoed through the large kitchen as Santana drilled Rain into the kitchen counter. She gritted her teeth as she pounded her cock deep into the stripper, her hands gripping the woman's hips as Rain gripped the counter as her entire upper body rested on it. Santana took her from behind as hard as possible just as she knew Rain liked it.

After having worked as an escort for a year she got to know what all of her clients liked. Whether or not they liked dirty talk, bondage, spanking. Whether or not they liked it rough or gentle. Kissing or no kissing. She knew it all about these women and Rain was not the gentle soul.

Santana brought her hand down onto Rain's ass and slammed her hips into the woman, earning a loud scream of approval, "Holy fuck, Santana!" Rain moaned and Santana grunted as sweat dripped down her back and off her brow.

They'd been going for two and a half hours in different rooms of Rain's house. She'd brought Rain to orgasm a total of nine times already and she was now aiming for the tenth. She had no idea how the woman was still functioning but Santana kept on, pushing herself to her second orgasm that night. She always came when her clients gave her head but she struggled to focus on one thing when she was fucking them. Sure, it felt good but there was always something missing for her which is why she never came as many times as her clients did. And there was a rule she'd made with herself that she would never cum while still inside of her clients. She always wore a condom but it didn't matter. She felt like cumming inside of someone was very personal and very intimate and she didn't want to do that with someone who was paying her.

"Ugh, uh, fuck! Shit, come on, fuck it, Santana! Fuck that pussy!" Rain moaned as she gripped the counter until her knuckles went white.

Santana banged into her harder and moaned as she felt the pressure building in her stomach. She thrust harder and faster and soon she felt her release. She pulled out as Rain came and yanked off her condom, stroking her dick as she shot hot ropes of cum onto Rain's back and ass. The stripper shook as Santana came all over her and she moaned loudly as it happened. Santana panted and grunted as she came down from her high and she felt her face cool down.

Rain was breathing heavily as she continued to shake, riding out her orgasm. Santana put her hands on Rain's shoulders and pressed her head between the woman's shoulder blades, almost soothing her as she came down. Her dick began to soften immediately and she sighed, moving away from Rain and throwing away the condom.

"Oh, fuck." Rain sighed and hopped off of the counter, her legs slightly weak as she held the counter for support. She brushed her hair from her face and turned to her escort, "I mean... just fuck."

Santana chuckled softly and gave the woman a smile, "You're okay?" She asked and Rain nodded as she moved around the counter and pulled her robe off the back of one of the bar stools. She put her robe on and tied it up as Santana got dressed and sat down to tie her shoes. She then stood up and untied her hair to comb her fingers through it and then tie it up again.

Rain had disappeared into her bedroom and came out seconds later with a thick envelope. She handed it to Santana and sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"It's for tonight _and_ this coming Thursday." She said and Santana tucked it into her pocket and nodded in thanks, "You're not gonna count it?"

"Nah, I trust ya." Santana said and felt her pockets to make sure she had everything she arrived with. When it was certain she did she pulled out her car keys and gave Rain a smile, "I'll see you Thursday, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks for this, gorgeous. You fucked my brains out as always." Rain said and Santana smiled gratefully, pecking her cheek and letting herself out.

Santana wasn't friends with her clients - but she occasionally flirted with them. And she was sweet if that's what they needed from her. They were paying her to do what they wanted for their limited time with her so whatever it was that they wanted, she'd do.

She climbed into her car and pulled out of Rain's driveway and onto the road. She lightly honked the horn before driving away. It took her fifteen minutes to get home and once she walked through the front door, she sighed.

"Becc, I'm home." She muttered, tossing her car keys onto the table by the door and picking up that days mail. She went through the envelopes and set aside Rebecca's mail. There were two envelopes for her sister, one for her and the rest were bills. She picked up her sisters mail and left the bills by the door to deal with the next day. She made her way down the hall to Rebecca's room and knocked, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." She heard her sister mumble tiredly and she opened the door, walking right in and putting the two envelopes on Rebecca's nightstand before pecking her forehead.

"Good night, mija." She whispered and shut off the lamp. She left the room and locked the house, switching off all the lights and going to her bedroom. Morton was fast asleep on his big fluffy pillow, his tummy round and well fed and his tiny little paws touching the corner of Santana's pillow. She smiled and put her envelope down on her nightstand before taking off her clothes and putting on the t-shirt and briefs she wore for her nap. She climbed into bed and pulled Morton's pillow closer to her, running her hand down his fluffy back and picking up the envelope.

She read the front and frowned. It said: _Whoever's living here._

She tore it open and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and began reading the bubbly handwriting.

 _Dear Whoever's living at number 12,_

 _Hi. I know this is sudden and you may be a little weirded out but you are currently living in the house next to my grandma. She lives in number 11. She's like, pretty old. Like, 89, and I know this is weird but I wanted to know if you could be like, really nice and just like, you know, check on her every so often? I'm not talking like every day but once a week would be great._

 _See, she doesn't know how to use a phone and when I call her she doesn't answer because she has no idea how. And I would write to her but she doesn't even know that she gets mail. I was there visiting her two weeks ago. I'm the blonde one. I don't know if you maybe saw me but if you did then you know I'm not a liar and if you didn't, I swear, I'm not a liar._

 _My grandma's name is Adalaide and she's super nice. She makes really good cookies too. I know that this is a lot to ask of you - especially 'cause I don't know you - but the people that live at number 10 are mean and my beepa died last year so, meema's all alone._

 _Look, I'm sorry I'm being so forward but she means a lot to me and if you could please just check on her or maybe sit with her for like an hour every Sunday, she'd really like that and I'd worry less._

 _I've written my address on the inside of the envelope so, you can write back if you'd like. I'd give you my number but I don't know if you know how to use a phone. I mean, I have no idea how old you are, so... if you do know how to use a phone then let me know in your letter when or if you write back and I'll write you my number._

 _Again, sorry to ask so much of you but it'd really help a lot._

 _Thanks,_

 _Brittany Pierce._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Santana sat at her dining room table that Friday with Morton asleep on her shoulder. She had a pen in her hand and a pad in front of her. She'd scribbled Brittany's address on a clean envelope and stuck a stamp on. She cleared her throat and wrote.

 _Dear Brittany,_

 _Hi back._

 _I got your letter about your grandma and I do know how to use a phone. I did actually see you when you were visiting so, I know you're not lying._

 _My name's Santana and I'm 26 years old. I'd be happy to check in on Adalaide every Sunday. Once I went over to borrow salt and she said yes but then asked me to help her get it down from the cupboard. She's really sweet and I think she's pretty funny as well._

 _I'm sorry about your grandpa. I know how that feels._

 _If you'd like I could maybe help Adalaide out with the phone deal and show her how to answer it? You shouldn't worry at all. I'll bring her mail to her door everyday before I head off to work so if you'd like to write to her, you can. Or you could just send it to my place and I'll take it over to her. Whichever works best for you._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your grandmother is in safe hands and either myself or my sister is always home so, no problems there at all. Feel free to call me at the number written on the inside of the envelope or you can just write back. Again, whichever works best for you._

 _Regards,_

 _Santana Lopez._

Morton puffed out a breath and continued to sleep as Santana folded the letter and tucked it into the envelope. She sealed the envelope shut and stood.

"Hey, Becc?" She called as she moved to the kitchen, "On your way to work could you stop by the post office and just stick this in the box to be sent?"

"Sure. Why?" Rebecca asked as she sipped her coffee and took the envelope from her sister, reading the front, "San Francisco? Who are you writing to in San Francisco?"

"Adalaide next door. Number 11. Her granddaughter." Santana replied and poured herself a cup of coffee, "She sent a letter asking if we could just check in on her grandma once every week because she's all by herself and she's forgotten how to use a phone and what mail is. So, I'm just replying to let her know I'll stop by every Sunday and sit with her for an hour."

"Oh," Rebecca said and read the name, "Brittany Pierce. Sounds like a stripper name."

"No, Ronana is a stripper name." Santana teased and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Well played." She commented and finished her coffee, "Okay, Imma go. Love ya. I'll see ya lata, alligata."

"In a while, crocodile." Santana said, one hand on Morton's back and the other holding her mug as Rebecca pecked her cheek and left.

Today was Santana's day off and she was planning on writing. She had started on Wednesday but couldn't finish because: A) she has work and B) it's a book she's writing not a review.

She moved to the living room and sat down on the couch, placing her coffee on the table next to the arm of the couch and lifting her laptop off the coffee table. She opened it and typed in her password (Morton) before going into the file she wanted and scrolling through it, reading it over. She sighed. She didn't like the title. _I'm Santana and I'll be your escort for this evening_ just didn't sound right for her so she deleted the title and tapped her finger on the corner of the laptop.

 _Come here to me._

She immediately backspaced and sighed again.

 _Fancy A Fuck? I'll Let You Lead._

She smiled and chuckled a little before scrolling down the five pages she'd written and giving them another read through. Santana was very critical of her writing and it had to be perfect for her before she could let other people read it.

Santana had to admit that the storyline was a good idea and she thanked god she knew Benji but she didn't know how to start. She'd come up with about 31 beginnings to this book and she still wasn't happy.

So, with as critical and OCD as she was about her writing in mind, she deleted all five pages and now there was just the title.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Quinn sighed and rested her chin in her hand as she watched Santana study her cards. Morton was now sleeping soundly in the empty fruit bowl and Quinn smiled at the sight.

"You seeing anybody today?" She asked as she reorganised her cards and waited for Santana's answer.

"Nope," the brunette replied as she put down a card on the pile next to the pack, "But I see two tomorrow."

"Which two?" Quinn asked, picking up the card Santana put down and putting down a different one.

"Dominique the personal trainer," Santana said and picked up a card from the pack. She looked at it and put it on the pile, "And Eve the lawyer."

"Dominique?" Quinn asked with a frown as she picked up the card that Santana had put down and threw away a different one, "Dominique Apperley?"

"Uh, yeah." Santana said with a nod and Quinn's eyes widened, "Why? How'd you know her last name?"

"She's _my_ personal trainer. She's getting me ready for that race in five months." Quinn said and Santana hummed.

"Small world." She said and Quinn made a noise of disgust.

"That's disgusting. You, my best friend, are fucking this woman and she's paying you the money that I pay her." Quinn said and Santana chuckled.

"Well, if it counts for anything, you have very pretty money." Santana said and put down four sevens, "And she's really hot, you should just bonk her. That way, I won't have to because she will have 'met someone' and therefore more free time for me and more pussy for you."

"San, seriously? Just because I have a dick doesn't mean I wanna bang every hot girl I meet." Quinn said, "Is she good?"

Santana chuckled, "Mhm, she gives real good head." She said and looked at Quinn as she picked up a card and tucked it into her hand of cards, "And she's young, you know, 23. She's got this incredible body, beautiful face and - let's be fuckin' real - a fan-tastic pussy. Seriously, she's so tight. And she likes it rough and in all these great places. I've never fucked her in the bedroom."

"Yeah? That's great." Quinn said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Quinn."

"I don't know. I just don't feel right about being inside the same girl that _you've_ been inside." She said and picked up a card, "Doesn't that sound gross?"

"No. She's a nice girl. She's hot. She's gorgeous. Great in bed. Why not?" Santana said and put down a card, picking one up from the pack right after, "I'm not gonna date her."

"See?! If you're not gonna date her then there must be something wrong with her. What is it?" Quinn asked.

"She's a client." Santana replied and gave Quinn a smile, "Quinn, seriously, don't look so deeply into it. She's great for you. Do it, get yours."

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes, "Well, fine, but are you still seeing her tomorrow?"

"She's paying me one thousand three hundred dollars to see her tomorrow, of course I am. Morton needs a leash." Santana said and put down the rest of her cards. An eight of hearts, nine of hearts, ten of hearts, jack of hearts, queen of hearts, king of hearts and ace of hearts, "I win."

"Screw you." Quinn groaned, "I never win."

"Yeah, well, you wanted to play it." Santana said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Why is she paying you so much?" Quinn asked as she gathered the cards and shuffled them.

"Well, she pays me one thousand for an hour. This isn't every client, it's just based on how far she lives, what she likes in bed and whether or not I go down on her." Santana said, "So, it's one thousand for the hour and then I'm there for another thirty minutes and it's a hundred dollars for every ten minutes. She's only paying so much because she _does_ want me to go down on her, she _does_ live far, she _does_ enjoy spanking and incredibly rough sex and she _does_ like giving me head. Every time. And she insists on paying me extra for it because my time with them isn't about me feeling good so I usually don't allow that."

"So, I should ask her out." Quinn nodded and handed out the cards. Santana laughed and gave her friend a nod before taking another gulp of coffee and standing.

"More coffee?" She offered and Quinn nodded. Santana grabbed Quinn's mug and her own mug, "Alright, but while I'm in the kitchen, don't look at my cards."

"No promises." Quinn mumbled and Santana laughed as she walked into the kitchen, "So, San, if I now take the cards I've dealt you and give you the cards I've dealt myself, do you think I'll win this time?"

* * *

"Mmm," she hummed as she bobbed her head up and down Santana's hard member. The brunette watched as her cock disappeared in Dominique's mouth and then came back out. The woman wasn't able to take all of her but she forced in half.

Santana was definitely not someone with an average sized penis. It was big but she also didn't boast about it. She felt like that was bad character. She'd only ever boast in bed when she was talking dirty to her clients so they'd get what they were paying for.

Santana's penis, when hard, was three inches in width, seven in girth and nine in length. And her balls fit perfectly with it. They were quite big too and they hung just the right amount to be undeniably sexy.

Dominique sucked on the head of Santana's - circumcised - cock and then pulled off. She licked all the way to the base and brought one of Santana's balls into her mouth.

Their session had just started and Dominique always started with Santana - sucking her off until she came on her chest - and then they'd move to whatever place of the house Dominique led them to and Santana would suck her pussy until she came, legs clenching Santana's head between them and her entire body convulsing. She always said that Santana gave the best pussy licking she'd ever experienced. And then, after that, Dominique would lead them somewhere else and Santana would fuck her on whatever piece of furniture she wanted to be fucked on and the brunette would do it so hard that it, whatever piece of furniture it was, would either almost break or bang into another piece of furniture.

Santana had to stop by the agency this afternoon to pick up a couple things from her boss. She actually liked her boss. Which was surprising considering all her past bosses had been complete and utter bitches and bastards. Santana hardly ever had to stop by the agency but if Rachel said she should, she would. Usually it was to get a renewal of her schedule or to get the name, address and information of a new client.

How the agency worked was: the women - and some men - would call in or come in to the agency and speak to either Rachel - who was in charge of everyone with a penis - or Jesse - who was in charge of everyone with a vagina. - Go figure. He was an ass. And then either Rachel or Jesse, whichever they were speaking to, would put out all the files of the escorts they dealt with and the client would then read through the files and pick whoever they liked best. There was always a picture of the escort in the file as well as a picture of what they were packing - which is why these women adored Santana. Also in the files was the escort's name, age, work number and what they were willing to do in bed as well as the prices they'd do it for. Santana usually didn't charge too much at all but Rachel raised the prices when she got more clients. Santana was just lucky that her clients she'd already had were okay with the price being raised - along as she fucked them harder.

All of Santana's clients were drawn to her file like a moth to a flame. Each one of them had opened her file, seen the professionally taken picture of her with her hair in a messy bun, light make-up, a loose fitting, plain black t-shirt and a pair of tight black briefs with her cock sticking out of it and they'd asked for her without looking at anyone else's file. In the picture - which she turned into a fun day - she was pulling down the hem of her briefs and looking into the camera - laughing. Why was she laughing? Well, her and Rachel were friends by the time of the picture taking so the tiny brunette had tied a bow tie around the base of her cock, symbolising how classy and charming she - and her cock - was. All of the women that looked at her file loved her the second they did. She started out her first week with one client - Eve - and within the next week she had two more. She was Rachel's most popular employee and Rachel was paid one hell of a lot for what Santana did with these women. Rachel was paid a fixed amount every month - by the clients - and Santana was paid every time she fucked a client. These women had to be filthy rich to be with her but it was definitely worth it.

"Ah, ah, mmm, yeah! Ooh, fuck!" Dominique moaned as she held Santana's head against her pussy. They were now outside, fucking on the patio table. Dominique's legs were spread and in the air and Santana was kneeling on the table, her tongue deep in Dominique's pussy and her hand wrapped around her cock. She'd tied her hair into a messy bun so that it wouldn't get in the way and as much as her clients loved tugging on her hair, they loved it when it was in a messy bun as it reminded them of the picture.

Dominique had a skimpy bra on and sticking out of her bra was one of the magnum condoms Santana brought. Her gaze was focused completely on the brunette between her legs, her eyes filled with lust as she humped her hips into Santana's mouth. Santana was always gentle with Dominique - even though the woman liked it rough - as she felt that because the girl was so young, she should treat her as gently as she was allowed to until the woman was completely eased into it. Dominique appreciated that and somewhat looked forward to the end of their sessions when Santana would hold her as she came.

"Nngfhn, fuck!" She moaned out as Santana dug her tongue deep inside of her, "Oh, fuck! H-ah! Uh, god, yeah! Oh, oh, yes! Oh, fuck Santana, I'm gonna cum!"

Dominique pushed Santana's head down hard and lay back, humping her hips fast into Santana's mouth as she began to cum. She moaned incoherently as Santana eased her through the orgasm with her tongue still deep inside of the woman. Dominique threw her legs around Santana's head and clenched them together as she shook with an orgasm. She screamed out and Santana was pretty sure people in Australia heard it.

It took the woman a while to come down but as soon as she had, she licked Santana's lips and kissed her for a few seconds before pulling her, by her hand, to the jacuzzi around the corner. She pulled her bra off and gave Santana the condom.

"You wanna do this in the jacuzzi today?" Santana asked and Dominique gave her a cheeky smile as she climbed in and sat down. She pressed a few buttons on the side and the bubbles slowly started. Dominique tied up her hair and Santana put on the condom before climbing in as well. She stood in the center of the jacuzzi and then knelt down, hand around her cock as her entire lower half was embraced by the warm water.

"Have you ever fucked someone in a jacuzzi?" Dominique asked and Santana nodded once.

"Yeah, once. In high school." She replied and cleared her throat. She looked down into the water at her cock and then moved closer, on her knees, to Dominique. She used both her hands to lift Dominique closer to her and she then aimed her hard cock at the girl's entrance. She thrust up and Dominique gasped.

"Jeezuz!" She gasped out and Santana smiled. She'd thrust in with no hands and it was the right hole. She was proud of herself. She was balls deep inside of Dominique and she blinked a few times before pressing the woman up against the wall of the jacuzzi, "Would it be okay if we slowed it down a little?"

"Whatever you want." Santana nodded and pressed her upper body into Dominique. She held underneath the woman's thighs and pulled back, her cheek pressed against Dominique's ear and Dominique's arms wrapped around her shoulders, and then slowly thrust in. She felt Dominique's lips press against her shoulder and closed her eyes.

This woman was only 23 years old - she was _so_ young - and instead of dating someone and being made love to, she was being fucked by an escort. And Santana was very aware that just because she was fucking slowly it did not mean they were making love. And Dominique knew that too. She knew the rules and boundaries and was happy with them. But Santana was happy to hold the woman if she was lonely and needed someone.

"I feel like I need to date someone." Dominique said and Santana hummed in agreement as she continued her slow, rhythmic thrusts. Dominique moaned softly and began tickling between Santana's shoulder blades, "You know this is our last time, yeah?"

"I figured, sweetheart." Santana spoke gently and thrust deeper, her pace still the same.

"I want you to know that you're really, _really_ good." Dominique said softly and let out a moan, "I just need to be with someone that I'm allowed to fall in love with, you know?"

"I know," Santana whispered, "It's okay."

Silence took over them with the exception of Dominique's gentle moans every so often. Santana smiled in content at the information she'd just received and mentally did a happy dance for Quinn. She moved her hands from the underside of Dominique's thighs to palm her ass as the woman wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. She kissed Dominique's shoulder and felt the girl stroke the back of her neck. It was domestic but Santana knew it was for the very last time and while she had no romantic feelings for the woman, she cared about her as a person and had absolutely no problem with showing it.

"Who do you have in mind? You know, to date?" She asked as she continued to thrust deeply and slowly. Dominique moaned with each thrust and sighed against her ear.

"I don't know." She said, "Why?"

"I may know someone you'd like." Santana said, "She's really hot, she has a dick, she's nice and she pays on dates. And she'll have sex with you for free."

Dominique laughed softly and pulled Santana closer as the pressure in her stomach began to build. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as a moan erupted from her throat in reaction to one particular thrust that hit her g-spot. Santana knew where it was - she knew where all her client's g-spots were - and she'd hit it on purpose. She always hit it on purpose.

"She sounds great." The young brunette forced out in almost a whisper.

"I'll give you her number." Santana said and squeezed the woman's ass, "But you may already know her. She runs in those little races every year. She trains at the gym you work for."

"She blonde?" Dominique asked as Santana continued to hit her g-spot, bringing her closer and closer to release.

"Mm, yep." Santana said and closed her eyes as she felt Dominique's walls clench around her cock.

"Her name Quinn?"

"Uh-huh. So, you do know her." Santana mumbled and moaned gently as she felt her orgasm begin to build.

"Well, she's - uh-ah - hot. And - uh! - funny." Dominique struggled to get out as she felt her thighs begin to shake, "I'd date her."

Santana smiled and thrust a little harder as she felt both their orgasms right at the edge. A few more thrusts and they came. Santana shortly after Dominique. She pulled out, took off her condom and knelt up, pressing her dick between Dominique's breasts as she tried to still hold the shaking woman. She managed and pressed the girls head against her shoulder, kissing the top of it as they both shook a little more while hot cum spurted out in the valley of the woman's breasts and Santana swallowed as she felt her own cum run down her cock.

A little later, they were inside and Santana had just finished getting dressed. She stood up and smiled softly at the now dressed Dominique who handed her an envelope and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." She muttered softly and Santana smiled with a nod.

"It's no problem at all." She replied and smiled as she tucked the envelope in her pocket, "Seriously, consider Quinn. She's been one of my best friends since high school and I think you'd really like her."

"I will." Dominique said and tilted her head to the side with a smile, "I guess I won't see you in two weeks."

"I guess." Santana said and nodded, pressing a kiss to Dominique's head and opening the front door, "Take care of yourself, alright? Call me if you change your mind."

"I will." Dominique chuckled as Santana left the house and jogged over to her car. She opened the door and gave the girl one last wave before climbing into her car and in seconds, she was gone.

Santana sighed somewhat happily as she drove in direction of the agency. She tapped her hands on the steering wheel as she drove and smiled widely. She was happy for Quinn. The girl hadn't dated anyone since high school and she was just about to turn 27. She'd had one night stands but she hadn't had a serious relationship and Santana wanted that for her. And she couldn't help but want that for herself as well. She enjoyed her job for the most part but she was also 27 soon and she wanted to settle down and start thinking about kids. She couldn't do that if she was fucking women for money.

It was weird to her that she didn't feel like a prostitute even though she was one. Well, in some ways she was one. In the way she was being paid for sex she was a prostitute but in other ways - all the other ways - she was a professional. She wasn't standing on a street corner, she was working for a legal, licensed and very popular company and was making good money.

She turned into the parking lot of the agency and parked her car next to Rachel's identical black SUV. She hopped out of her car and locked it, walking inside and giving the secretary a smile as she passed. She walked down a hallway and looked at the framed pictures on the wall of all the popular escorts that worked for Rachel. This was Rachel's side of the building and Jesse worked on the other side. He had a smaller building.

She chuckled at the picture of herself. She wasn't naked. It was just her - from the same shoot as the one in her file - and she was smiling genuinely at the camera. The picture of herself was right next to Rachel's office door and had the biggest frame. She felt proud of that.

She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard Rachel give her entry. She pushed the door open and gave the woman a smile, "Hey Berry." She greeted and closed the door behind her as she walked in.

"Hey, there's my superstar." Rachel said, glancing up from her laptop and smiling at her friend. Santana leaned over the desk and gave Rachel's cheek a peck before seating herself down and clearing her throat as she rested the side of her foot on her knee, "Alright, I'm glad you're here. Now, we have a lot- You smell like sex. Who were you with?"

"Dominique. The trainer." Santana said with a small chuckle, "And it was our last session. She wants to start dating so..."

"Aw, that's too bad." Rachel said, not really focused on Santana as she typed something out on her laptop. Santana smiled. Rachel wasn't cruel or uncaring and she probably did think it was too bad that Dominique wasn't a client anymore but when she was working, she wasn't focusing on anything else, "Okay, we have a lot of things to discuss. First of all: you have two new clients. Both female, both around your age, both friends. They want you at the same time."

"You mean, like a threesome?" Santana asked and Rachel gave her a nod.

"Yeah, they're actually not friends at all, they're a couple." Rachel said, "They wanna try something new and all that whatever, you know? They saw your picture outside and asked about you when they came in. So I gave them your file, they saw your dick and asked for you immediately."

"Oh, well.. that's flattering. What are their names?" Santana asked. Rachel handed her a sheet of paper and she looked over it, "Samantha and Tanya. Blondes. Samantha is 27 and Tanya's 25. Blah, blah, blah... this is my neighborhood."

"Mhmm, so it shouldn't be too difficult to get to their place." Rachel said, "They don't want to be permanent clients but they do want to try it out for two months."

"Okay, well, you know my schedule and my Saturday mornings and Thursday nights every second week just cleared up so, when do they want me?" Santana asked as she read over the sheet of paper.

"Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons every first week." Rachel said, "Your schedule's clear then so I booked them then. It's only for two months, they're getting married in three."

"They're getting married and instead of spending money on their wedding, their spending it on an escort?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded. Santana chuckled a little and handed the sheet of paper back to Rachel, "Alright. I'll do 'em. How much are they paying?"

"Uh, we worked it out and because it's a threesome every session, they're gonna pay you two thousand per session. And that's because it includes everything they like in bed as well." Rachel said and Santana's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Two- two thousand dollars?" She asked, "So, for the next two months I'll be making twenty-four thousand dollars?"

"Yup." Rachel said and nodded, "I'm making half that."

"What do these women do for work?" Santana asked.

"Uh, well, Tanya's studying and she does night classes - hence why you're fucking them in the afternoons - and Samantha inherited two million dollars from her daddy when he died. He was some big company owner or whatever and she has the money to spend." Rachel said, opening her drawer and pulling out an envelope with a thick wad of money in it, "They paid up front. That's exactly twenty-four thousand. They've paid for the whole two months so, use it well I guess."

Santana accepted the envelope from Rachel and tucked it in her pocket before scratching at her hairline, "Okay. Um... jesus, who are these people that live in this world?" She joked and Rachel chuckled.

"The millionaire's, baby." She replied and nodded, "Aren't they swell?"

* * *

Santana lifted her hand and knocked at the door of number 11. Morton sat at her feet, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he panted and waited with his mom for the door to open. A few minutes later, a small, skinny, very old woman wearing big, round glasses and the typical old woman clothes opened the door and peered up at Santana.

"Hi," she greeted and Morton sat patiently at her feet, "I'm Santana Lopez, I live next door at number 12. You're Adalaide, yes?"

"Yes, dear. Who are you?" The woman asked and Santana smiled, beginning to reply when Adalaide interrupted her, "Oh, yes, Santana Lopez from number 12. You borrowed the salt. Yes, yes."

"Yes. Um, your granddaughter, Brittany asked me to come visit you so, here I am." Santana said and Adalaide smiled.

"Yes, Brittany, she's lovely isn't she?" She asked happily and Santana smiled with a nod.

"Very lovely. I haven't met her in person but she wrote me a letter and she seems very nice." Santana said politely and Adalaide nodded, smiling.

"She's my granddaughter." She informed Santana and ushered her inside.

"I know, yeah. Um, Mrs Pierce, I have my puppy here too. Is he allowed in?" Santana asked and Adalaide turned to look at her feet. Her eyes looked giant behind the glasses as they widened at the sight of Morton.

"Ah, yes! It's a puppy, yes." Adalaide said and Santana chuckled with a nod as Adalaide moved forward and bent slowly to pet Morton, "Hello, little fella. What's your name?"

"His name's Morton." Santana said and Adalaide nodded as she ushered the both of them inside.

"Lovely, lovely." She said and Santana followed her inside with Morton hesitantly trotting in behind her. She closed the front door and followed Adalaide into the living room. It was a typical old person house in Santana's opinion. Very cozy and comfortable with an old fashioned sewing machine in the corner, a small square TV and a comfortable couch with a blanket hung over the back of it. Santana smiled at the bag seated by the couch that was full of wool and knitting needles, "Sit, dear, sit please. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no, thank you." Santana said as she seated herself down on the singular couch. Adalaide sat down on the two seater next to her knitting and smiled at Morton who was sitting on Santana's feet with his head resting on her legs.

"He's lovely." She said and Santana smiled as she looked at Morton. She reached down and hoisted him up and onto her lap. She stroked his head as he settled on her legs and looked at Adalaide as she spoke again, "So, dear, how do you know my Brittany?"

"Oh, I got a letter from her. I haven't met her in person yet but hopefully I will soon." Santana said as she looked around the living room and smiled at all the pictures on the walls. Most of them were of two blondes. A girl and a boy. They looked very similar and Santana figured they must be twins, "Is that her?" She asked, pointing at a picture on the wall.

"Yes, yes, her and Sam. They're twins, you see." Adalaide explained and Santana smiled - she was right.

"Brittany's beautiful." She commented, "They're both very good looking."

"Yes, yes, well, I gave birth to their father and they look just like him." Adalaide said and Santana smiled - slightly amused, "You know, dear, Brittany is one of those, um, bisexuals. Are you seeing anyone? She'd like you, you're very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you. No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." Santana said and felt her cheeks flush. Morton lifted his head and looked at his mom when Adalaide suggested she start seeing Brittany. He definitely didn't want to share.

"Well, you should date my Brittany." Adalaide suggested as she sat back into the couch, "Then she would have to move here instead of living in San Francisco or wherever she lives. You know, I _do_ see her and my Sam but Sam lives here in Los Angeles and Brittany doesn't. No, she lives in San Francisco because she works there."

"Oh, what is it she does?" Santana asked, absentmindedly stroking Morton's head.

"She's one of those people that works with food." Adalaide said, "But not in a normal kitchen, no, she works for a restaurant. She's a waitress."

"Oh, wow. That's cool." Santana said, nodding, "I'm working on a book now and sometimes chefs write books so her and I already have something in common, I guess."

"Yes, Brittany loves books. She wants to be a professional chef. I say to her all the time, I tell her: 'Brittany, you have a better chance here in Los Angeles.' But she doesn't listen, no. She's living there with her boyfriend. I don't like him, no, he's too slimy for my liking." Adalaide told Santana and she chuckled. She liked this woman, "His name's Artie. It's kind of like Archie from Archie comics but it's not. And he's not very nice. He's very bossy and he doesn't like to smile, I don't think, I've never seen him smile."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon enough. She just has to meet the right person." Santana said and Adalaide smiled with a nod.

"Yes, see, I like you. And you have a lovely smile."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs Pierce." Santana said with a blush as she chuckled a little. Adalaide nodded and they continued talking.

Santana really enjoyed spending time with Adalaide and she found she liked their conversations. Adalaide pet Morton a few more times during the two hours Santana was at her house and when Santana left, they had plans for the next Sunday to have lunch.

Santana walked inside her house and held the door open for Morton to walk in. He trotted inside and toward the living room. As soon as he was in the living room he jumped up onto his very own special singular puppy couch and curled up to sleep. Santana kissed his head and scratched his back lovingly before plonking down on the two seater couch and turning on the TV. She put on one of her favourite movies and folded her arms over her chest as her eyes began to flutter closed.

"Santana!"

"God, no." Santana groaned as her sister came bounding into the living room, "What now?"

"I got an interview!" Rebecca squealed. Santana's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh, my god. That's great. Where?" She asked as Rebecca sat down.

"This design company. I mean, I'll only start out as an assistant but isn't this so great?" Rebecca asked and Santana nodded, patting her knee.

"So, what's the company? Like, what do they do?" Santana asked as she put a pillow in her lap.

"Yeah! I mean, I am so excited." Rebecca said, dodging the question.

"Becc, what's the company?"

"Mhmm, and the great thing is that I get to design things or, well, kind of. I get to assist the designing of things." Rebecca said, still dodging the question.

"Rebecca-"

"Okay, okay!" Rebecca sighed out and Santana frowned, "The company's name is _Rub And Roar._ It's a condom company."

Santana snorted out a chuckle, "You've got an interview at a condom company?" She laughed.

"Santana, stop. This is a huge deal for me."

"Oh, I'll bet it's huge." Santana laughed out and Rebecca rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Look, you laugh now but you'll never have to buy condoms again." Rebecca said, "And I'm interviewing to be the assistant to the guy that designs the boxes. So, I won't have to work at this ridiculous pencil company anymore. Yay!"

"Well, that's great, Becc." Santana said and Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"I went to visit Benji's today. Had a burger." Rebecca said, "And then Remy asked me out so I won't be home on Friday night."

Santana gasped, "He finally asked you out? That's great!" She squeaked and Rebecca chuckled.

"Yeah, he was all nervous and stuff." Rebecca said and picked up a magazine from the table behind the couch. She flipped it open and read, "Does he strike you as the virgin kind?"

"What?" Santana asked, "Did you just ask me if I think he prefers dating virgins or if he _is_ a virgin?"

"I asked if you think he's a virgin." Rebecca said and then looked at her sister, "I need to know how forward I should be. I don't wanna scare him."

"So, I take it you're _not_ a virgin then?" Santana asked and Rebecca sighed, reading the magazine, never looking up as she spoke.

"Nope." She said and Santana rolled her eyes, "I had sex with a really pretty french man when I was away. He was so charming and everything. Aw, bless him. But then I found out he was married so, I punched him in the dick and kissed his wife."

"You- you what?"

"I mean, I'm not gay but she was really hot." Rebecca said.

"And you were drunk?"

"Uh-huh." She replied and smiled, "It was a mess."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and lovely reviews! It's all much appreciated. We meet Brittany in the next chapter. Any thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Follow me on tumblr and get updates on the story, ask me questions and I'll answer and share your thoughts - fucktheduckonthetruck. For those of you who are fans of AuntySnix26 - she's asked me to tell you that she's in hospital at the moment and won't be updating for a week or two however, she created a tumblr account before going into hospital so, if you'd like to follow her as well; go for it - auntysnixfanfic**


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S I Love You**

 **Chapter Three**

It was Thursday night and Santana was extremely tired. She'd had such a busy week and she'd also met her two new clients on Monday. They were both beautiful and Santana had fun with them. She'd only ever had a threesome in senior year of high school and it wasn't as good as she wanted it to be. She thought they were a pretty cute couple. But there was nothing cute about either of them when they were either riding her cock or riding her face.

She kicked the door shut and put the pizza box down on the dining room table. She was free the rest of the week so she figured she'd eat as much pizza and chinese food as she could.

Rebecca had gone to her interview on Tuesday night and had raved about how well it went. She got the job the next day and today was her first day so, she wasn't home yet but Santana grabbed two slices of pizza and left the rest for when Rebecca got home.

She jumped over the table behind the couch and landed on the cushions, sitting down with crossed legs and focusing on the movie she was watching. She was about to take a bite when she realized she hadn't checked the mail. She put her pizza down and moved to the front door. She picked up all the mail and took it to the couch. She took a large bite out of her pizza and then went through the mail. She thanked god that her sister paid the bills because she had completely forgotten.

There were three letters for her sister and one for her. She put her sister's on the table behind the couch before tearing open hers and unfolding it.

 _Dear Santana,_

She smiled at the familiar hand writing and was surprisingly happy that the woman had written back instead of calling. There was something so personal about writing letters.

 _You. Are. A saint. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you're doing this for me. I have a brother, Sam, that lives in Los Angeles as well but he's pretty busy most of the time so, he doesn't ever have time to regularly check on her._

 _Thanks for giving me your number, I saved it into my phone and I've written mine on the inside of the envelope. You can totally call me whenever you feel the need but I personally really like this letter thing. And you have really beautiful handwriting as well. It's so neat. It really shows your character._

 _You say you live with your sister? That's cool. I wish I had a sister. I love my brother but boys are so stinky. And I lived with him for 18 years and now I live with another boy. My boyfriend._

 _I'm 27 years old - recently - and that whole mail thing you mentioned involving my meema actually sounds really great. If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it but please don't feel like you have to. You've done so much already._

 _So, what's your job? I mean, I don't mean to pry but, you live in an expensive neighborhood so you must be pretty successful. I'm a waitress. (I just thought I'd tell you my job first so you don't feel weird about telling me yours.)_

 _Thank you so much again and I hope you write back. Or you can call, whichever works for you. ;)_

 _From,_

 _Brittany._

Santana smiled at how Brittany had repeated what she wrote in her letter with the 'whichever works for you' thing. She thought this girl was incredibly sweet and could tell she appreciated even the littlest things in life. She was pretty sure Brittany probably appreciated the ants in life and would explain her appreciation by saying that they clean up after you by moving the bread crumbs out of your way.

Santana lifted the envelope and peered inside. Sure enough, there was Brittany's number. And just below it was written: _P.S. You don't have to reply with 'Regards' at the end of your next letter. (If you write one.) I figure we're paper friends now so, you can totally just write 'from'._

Santana smiled and tucked the letter back into the envelope after saving Brittany's number into her personal phone. She had a work phone as well for her clients and Rachel.

She stood, pizza in hand and took a bite, walking to her room to tuck the letter in the shoebox she'd put the other letter in. She grabbed out a pad, a pen, an envelope and her box of stamps before making her way back to the living room. She took another bite of pizza and chewed it as she wrote Brittany's address on the front of the envelope with 'Brittany Pierce' above it. She then stuck a stamp in the corner and sniffed as she set the envelope aside.

She clicked the back of her pen and wrote. Once she'd finished, she folded up the letter and then, on the inside of the envelope she wrote a small P.S. She then tucked the letter in the envelope and stood after sealing it. She picked up her slice of pizza and put the untouched one back in the box.

"Morton? Buddy, wanna go for a walk?" She called across the house and heard a tiny bark. Morton came gallivanting out of her bedroom seconds later and stopped at her feet. She finished off her slice of pizza and grabbed Morton's leash off the hook by the door. She hooked it to his collar and held the loop, "We're going to the post office buddy, so we can't go in the road today."

He barked and she smiled, grabbing her house keys and leaving the house. She locked the door and Morton trotted in front of her as they took a slow walk to the post office.

As soon as she'd posted the letter they walked home. It was dark by the time they got home and Morton gruffed up at his mom. It was bath time.

Santana took off his leash and hung it up before lifting him up into her arms and moving to the bathroom in her bedroom. She threw her house keys onto her bed as well as her phone and then walked into the bathroom. She put Morton down on the floor and then started running a bath. She put bubbles in and Morton began to bark excitedly. Santana chuckled and patted his head as she swirled the water - mixing it - around the tub. She shut it off when the temperature was just right and then began to get undressed. She tied her hair up as she'd showered that morning and then climbed into the tub. She sat down in the water and then leaned over the edge, picking up Morton and putting him in the tub with her.

"I don't like being alone, Mort." She spoke sadly as she took off his collar. She'd gotten it back from the pet shop that afternoon as she'd asked them to engrave his name into it and it was finally finished. She placed his collar on the sink and cupped her hands with water in them, pouring it over his head and then letting him swim around the bubbles. She lay back in the tub and stretched her legs out so he could stand on her if he got tired, "I wanna date someone. You know, like, start to settle down. It was fun being alone a little while back but now it just makes me sad."

Morton squeaked out a bark and Santana smiled, "I want someone to sleep next to me and cuddle me. Not that you aren't fun to cuddle with." She said and Morton sat on her legs, his head sticking out of the water, surrounded by bubbles, "I want someone to hold hands with and kiss and snuggle. And I want someone to cook with. Someone I can make love to and not get paid for it. Someone I can marry and start a family with, you know?"

Morton stared at his mom and Santana sighed, "Of course you don't know, you don't look at girls yet. You're still too young to know what I mean." She said and then blinked away the sting in her eyes, "I'm just tired of being alone."

* * *

The sun was shining in San Francisco and Brittany yawned tiredly as she woke up. The sun shone through her window and slid through the slit in her curtains. She inhaled deeply and sat up, combing her hand through her hair and sighing as she climbed out of bed.

She padded through the kitchen in hers and Artie's small apartment and sniffed in the rich smell of freshly brewed coffee. Artie leaned against the kitchen counter all dressed for work and read the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. He glanced up at Brittany and then back down at whatever he was reading.

"Morning," he muttered and took a sip of his coffee. Brittany smiled and pecked his cheek, slipping her hand onto his chest and under his blazer.

"Hi," she greeted, "You look very smart. Got a meeting today?"

"No, a client visit." He replied and finished his coffee before putting his mug in the sink and folding up the paper, "Okay, I gotta go. See you later."

"Alright," Brittany said, disappointed at the lack of affection from the man she'd been seeing for five years, "Have a good day."

"Yeah," Artie called over his shoulder as he walked out the door, briefcase in hand and never looking back. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes, pouring herself a mug of coffee. She was tired of Artie's constant dismissal of affection and hadn't seen or recieved any affection from him in four years.

She was living in Los Angeles with her parents when she met Artie. He had been in town on business and she was on her way to cooking class. They'd bumped into one another and he did the typical spilling-coffee-on-her-so-he'll-have-to-touch-her-breast-when-he-tries-to-clean-her-shirt thing. She thought it was funny how he'd tried so hard and agreed to go on a date with him. She then later found out that he lived in San Francisco and he asked her to move back with him, telling her he loved her and insisting they live together. So, she did. She dropped everything and put her life on hold for him and now she was second guessing her decision. She hardly had any good friends in San Francisco and all her best friends were back in Los Angeles with her family and her dreams.

Grateful she didn't have to work until tonight, Brittany turned on the stove and began cooking herself some breakfast. A tiny miaow pulled her from the song she'd been singing in her head and she peered down at the kitten at her feet.

"Hey, Tubbs. Sleep okay?" She asked and Lord Tubbington, her kitten, miaowed again, "Hungry, huh? Alright."

She threw a few rashes of bacon on the pan and then fed Lord Tubbington some kitty food. As soon as he was happy and eating, she moved back to her breakfast.

She'd gotten Lord Tubbington seven months prior when her best friend in the world, Mercedes, had flown to San Francisco to visit. They'd been walking past the pet store and saw the little thing in the window. Brittany squeaked and pulled Mercedes into the store, petting the kitten for an hour until deciding to take him home. She loved him to death even though he wasn't the most cuddly of kittens. He was independent and she admired that about him.

Brittany's phone began to ring as soon as the bacon started sizzling in the pan. She grabbed her phone off the dining room table where she'd left it the night before and swiped her thumb across the screen.

"Hello?" She answered, lifting her mug with her free hand and taking a sip of coffee as she leaned against the counter opposite the stove, facing the pan and watching the bacon sizzle.

"Hi, baby girl!" Greeted the voice on the other end and Brittany smiled widely.

"Hey, daddy!" She squealed. She very rarely got calls from her father as he worked full time and was constantly travelling overseas for business. He was the owner of a hotel and this same hotel was situated in five different countries.

"How's my fantastic fairy?" Evan Pierce asked and Brittany smiled as she answered.

"I'm doin' alright, pops. How's the hotel coming along? Anybody booked yet?" Brittany teased. Her father's hotel was a five star hotel and was second most expensive in the country. Evan chuckled.

"Yeah, it's coming along." He said, "So, great gorgeous gift of my life, I have a proposition."

"Ooh, do tell." Brittany said as she flipped the rashes of bacon over.

"Well, I have recently bought a large property and am turning it into _Pierce Family Restaurant_." He said, "I'm still working on the name but the reason I've called is to offer you the job as head chef."

Brittany's eyes bugged out of her head and she gasped, "Oh, my god! Dad, are you kidding me?"

"I am absolutely _not_ kidding. It's under renovation right now. I emailed you a picture of the kitchen being redone." Evan told his daughter, a smile evident in his tone. Brittany was speechless.

"Holy shi- ship." She said, shocked, and ran her hand through her hair, gripping it and staring at the sizzling bacon in the pan, "I'm opening my email right now. I just can't believe this - it's incredible. What made you wanna open a restaurant?"

"The Pierce's love food, beautiful, and I know you'd be perfect for the job." Evan said, "So, whaddaya say?"

"Oh, fuck, dad. I mean, shit, sorry. Not fuck. I mean, not shit either. I just..." she panicked and opened the email her dad had sent her, taking in a few deep breaths to calm down. She clicked on the attachment and smiled when she saw the kitchen being redone. He'd remembered.

When Brittany was fourteen - and she realized she wanted to be a chef - she told her dad about her dream kitchen that she'd wanna cook in. It had marble counters and the typical restaurant kitchen metal for cutting the food and preparing plates. It had high ceilings and a huge silver refrigerator. It was big enough for twenty chefs and had two large doors for the waiters to come in and out of.

And now, as she looked at the picture of a bashed in wall and two marble counters already done and put in, a large rectangular archway and, next to it, two large wooden doors with windows in each of them, a huge box in the corner that held the large fridge in it and an incredibly high ceiling, her eyes began to pool with tears.

"Britt?" Evan asked gently, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just-" she shook out and cleared her throat, "I'm just a little shook up is all." She heard her father chuckle and swallowed her tears as she closed the picture and sighed, "Look, dad, it's gonna be beautiful. I mean, I can see it now. But... I don't know, Artie's here."

"And your life is _here._ " Evan pointed out and Brittany sighed - she knew her dad was right, "Look, the restaurant is opening on Christmas day. That's the end of the year. I really want you to be in that kitchen on opening night. So, think about it and get back to me. But please know that I really don't want anyone else as head chef so... it's either you or your mother and we both know she's done her part."

Brittany smiled. Her mom was always running around after her, Sam and her dad. She still was, "I know... I know." Brittany sighed and closed her eyes before standing and moving to the kitchen, "Alright, I'll think about it and let you know when I've made a decision."

She could hear her father smile, "That's great, Britt. That's really great." Evan said and Brittany chuckled as she lifted the bacon off the pan and put it onto a plate.

"Yeah, well, for you - the world." Brittany said and cleared her throat, "I love you dad. Thanks a lot for calling, I missed you."

"I love you and missed you too, baby girl." Evan said and cleared his throat, "I'll call when I can. I gotta go."

"Alright, I'll let you go then." Brittany said and bit her lip, "Bye pops."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Brittany ate her breakfast and then got dressed into her gym clothes and went for a run. On her way back from her run, she stopped at the store and picked up eggs and a magazine.

After she'd showered and read her magazine, Brittany let out a loud sigh and hoisted herself up off the couch. She figured she'd take a walk down stairs to the lobby to check the mail. Artie never opened their mail cubby, he only ever yanked out the newspaper and walked back upstairs. He didn't care if Brittany got mail - he just cared about his paper.

She opened the cubby with the tiny key and pulled out the six envelopes and Artie's monthly Playboy. She tucked the Playboy in her sweat pants pocket and shut the cubby - locking it and walking back upstairs.

Once back in the apartment, Brittany seated herself down on the couch and started reading the fronts of the envelopes.

 _Brittany Pierce - My Britt-Bee_

She smiled - that was from Sam. She recognised the handwriting. She tore it open and unfolded the note. Sam never wrote very long letters but he did try. Himself and Brittany loved writing letters as it kept the olden - better - days alive.

 _Hi Britt-Bee!_

 _I'm just checkin' in to see how ya are and how you're coping. That sucks that you had to leave the restaurant - I can't believe they weren't gonna pay for what happened. They should've paid. Did you go to the hospital about it? You could've gotten workman's compensation to pay for the injury. How's your hand doin' now?_

 _It's great that you at least got a job at a coffee house. It's small - true - but it's money. Speaking of money, I just bought a Mercedes Benz. Two seater. Newest version. I named her after the wife._

Brittany smiled at that. Her brother had married her best friend, Mercedes, last year and they were so adorable together. She also appreciated that he didn't go into all the versions of the car he'd gotten. He knew she got confused when he spoke about cars as if he was talking to a professional car salesman.

 _Listen, Bee, I love ya. You need to come visit again. I would fly to San Fran but I'm sinking in a quicksand pond of wrecked cars._

 _We have big news down here. I wasn't supposed to say anything - Mercedes told me to hold off on tellin' people 'till the three month mark - but, I can't help it. You're gonna be an aunt. And I'm gonna be a daddy! God, Bee, you have no idea how happy I am. We found out last week. Now, mom and dad don't know yet so, don't say anything to anyone. I wanted to tell you because you're obviously gonna be the godmother._

 _Anyway, I love and miss you tons, sis. Write back soon._

 _Lotsa love, hugs and snugs,_

 _Sam! Xx_

Brittany smiled widely as she read the news that her best friend was pregnant and her brother was expecting. She blinked away her happy tears and sniffled. She folded the letter back up and put it in its envelope, setting it to the side and letting out a small squeal for her favourite couple in the world.

She read the front of the next letter and chuckled.

 _Britt-a-nay! Pierce._

She knew exactly who that was from too. Her mom.

 _Hey, my love,_

 _Just checking in on you. I know your brother's written as well but I can't help checking too, I am your mom after all._

 _Did dad tell you about the restaurant? I went to see it the other day and it's really coming along nicely. I mean, there's bricks and dust and shit everywhere but it's going to be absolutely stunning when it's finished._

Brittany chuckled at her mother's language and shook her head. The cursing is where Brittany and her mother were alike - everywhere else she was her father. (Well, everywhere except between her legs.) But Evan hated the curse words so both Susan and Brittany made an effort not to swear around him - except Susan didn't really make an effort, she just swore when he wasn't in the room.

 _I love you, hun, and thanks again for arranging all that for meema. I hope this Santana woman is nice at least. I think you should just come down here and meet her in person just to make sure she's not a serial killer._

 _Alright, well, I love you. I miss you. I'll cook for you everyday if you come home._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mommy. Xx_

Brittany folded the letter back up and slipped it back into its envelope, putting it with her other letter. There were three letters for Artie. Two were bills and one was personal. The writing on the front looked like a woman's handwriting but Brittany ignored it - well, she tried. The last letter was for her and when she saw the handwriting, she squealed in excitement.

Ever since she'd gotten a reply from Santana she'd been excited everytime she either sent or received a letter from the woman. It was something about the way she wrote and how perfect her handwriting was with only one messy letter at the end of the note. It was always the first letter of her name and Brittany thought that to be utterly fantastic.

She tore the envelope open and read.

 _Dear Brittany,_

 _It really is no problem at all. I visited your grandma on Sunday and she invited me in. I brought my puppy, Morton, with me and she took a liking to him as well. Her and I are having lunch this coming Sunday at her place. She's very sweet and absolutely adorable. Fiesty too, my lord._

 _I learned a little about you when I was visiting and she just loves talking about you and Sam. It's sweet to watch. Boy, do I wish my abuela spoke about me even a little to other people. I know you're a waitress and I know you're living in San Fran with your boyfriend, Artie. Adalaide doesn't seem to like him very much. I've seen pictures all over her house so, I now know what you look like. You're very beautiful, by the way._

 _I do make quite a bit of money, yes, but I use it well. My sister's working for a design company and her name is Rebecca. She's 19 and I've been raising her since she was born. I write. I mean, I've never actually published a book yet but I'm currently working on one._

 _Adalaide told me you wanna be a chef? That's great. Who doesn't love food, right? And apparently your brother's a mechanic? That's cool too, actually, it must be really useful knowing so much about cars. We use 'em everyday so, it's definitely easier having that job._

 _I'm 27 as well in four months so, look at that, we were born in the same year. Small world. I've saved your number into my phone as well so, if you do need to call I'll know who's calling. (I don't know why I felt the need to mention that.)_

 _Thanks for saying my handwriting's beautiful. That was a first. Most people just say it's incredibly blocky and once I even got a: 'Good lord, what's that scribble?!' But that was my dad and to be fair, I was seven. You've got great handwriting! It's so nice to read and it's incredibly bubbly. It shows how happy and appreciative you are of everything._

 _Adalaide mentioned she wants you to move down here. It's your decision and we've never met but Los Angeles is definitely the place you wanna be if your dream is to be a professional chef. There are some great restaurants here and if you're good enough, you could land a job at a five star place in Hollywood. Those guys live in houses that look like chef's hats even._

 _Brittany, if you ever need anything please don't be afraid to ask. I'd be happy to help you in any way I can. Really, it's no problem._

 _From,_

 _Santana._

Brittany smiled and couldn't feel her cheeks. These letters from Santana were brightening her day. She then caught something out of the corner of her eye and picked up the envelope. She smiled even wider. On the inside of the envelope it read: _P.S. I won't write 'Regards' anymore. ;) I guess that's too professional for paper friends - or, if you wanna be technical, pen pals - but I prefer 'paper friends'. It's original._

Brittany read the P.S. again and again until she could recite it by heart. Something about this woman was driving her insane and she didn't even know what the girl looked like. She didn't even know what the girl _sounded_ like.

With a small, happy sigh Brittany tucked the letter back in the envelope and tucked it next to the others. She could feel the letter addressed to Artie screaming at her from the coffee table and her mind began to swarm with who it could be from. It was definitely a woman's handwriting and it wasn't Artie's mom - and he didn't have a sister.

'Maybe it's his Aunt Wendy?' She thought as she lifted it from the coffee table and stared at the writing, 'But, then again, why would a relative dot every i with a heart?'

And so the envelope was torn open and its contents pulled out. Brittany quickly unfolded the letter and began to read it. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she also knew Artie's history with cheating.

 _My handsome man,_

 _God, I miss you so much. Every time I see a picture of you or hear your name I can't help but touch myself._

Brittany's eyebrows shot up comically and she clenched her jaw.

 _Picturing you with her drives me insane and all I want is for you to be here with me. When are you leaving her baby? You told me last month it'd only be a week but it still hasn't happened. I totally get this whole letter thing in case she goes through your phone but I'm kinda getting tired of it._

Brittany stopped reading and folded the letter back up. She put it in an all new envelope and copied the handwriting exactly before sealing the envelope and putting it on the coffee table with the two bills. Brittany sighed and decided then and there that she wasn't going to confront him about it. Instead, she'd wait for the next letter from this woman. And when it came she'd read it and if it seemed as though he hadn't broken up with her in his reply then she'd wait for the next one. He got three strikes - if the third letter was anything like the first, he was done.

And so to take out her frustration now, she pulled out his magazine from her sweat pants pocket and took off the plastic. She then began to tear every page of the Playboy before taking the magazine to their home shredder and shredding it completely.

"That'll teach him to fuck someone else."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and PM's. I'd very much like to reply to you if you're a guest so, if you could leave a name with your reviews so, I can thank you personally. Or you could follow me on tumblr as well - fucktheduckonthetruck.**

 **I'm pretty sure I've said that already... oh well.**

 **AuntySnix26 has asked me to thank you for all your kind wishes. So, thank you.**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter? Next one is all Brittany.**


	4. Chapter 4

**P.S I Love You**

 **Naya Hansen - Aw, thank you! I'll be sure to keep writing until the day I die. However, this story does have to end sometime but, I am working on a sequel. Thank you for reading and reviewing and all that lovely stuff. I appreciate it greatly, hon. ;)**

 **Charlieworld - France? Wowza. I've always wanted to go there. What part of France do you live in? And thank you for your lovely review. :)**

 **Spencer007 - He is - agreed. She'll leave him soon; maybe she has a plan up her sleeve ;)**

 **OkayBlueJay - Thank you very much!**

 **Guest #1 - I agree; definitely a good career move. However, at the moment she's confused about what to do due to her five year relationship with a total bastard so, we'll see. Thank you for sharing your thoughts. Could you leave a name next time?**

 **Zee2171 - You're very welcome and Artie** _ **is**_ **a prick - agreed. Thank you!**

 **Rg521 - She's waiting because she's turning a blind eye to it. She doesn't want to believe he's cheating. San and Morton** _ **are**_ **adorable. Thanks :)**

 **Matax - Brittany shall find out about San's job eventually. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Guest #2 - She thinks she loves him. She'll leave him soon. Leave a name next time?**

 **Guest #3 - She doesn't understand that giving him a chance is a bit dumb. She'll come to her senses soon enough. Leave a name next time?**

 **HeYa-GleeK12 - I understand your frustration. However, she's been with him for five years so, she's having trouble accepting that he's been cheating. Britt and San will meet soon, don't you worry.**

 **aldez - Here it is!**

 **Space Rager - San won't be lonely for long.**

 **NayaHemoFan - Here ya go! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DawnJuan - Of course she's gonna move back to LA. However, not just yet.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I hope I didn't miss anyone out. If you don't wanna read a bunch of review replies at the beginning of each chapter then make it easier and follow me on tumblr, yeah? Fucktheduckonthetruck. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _Dear Santana,_

 _I was so happy to get your letter. Thank you. You mentioned you've been raising your sister since she was born? If you don't mind me asking, where were your parents?_

 _Yeah, my meema talks about Sam and me quite a bit. We're her only grandkids since my dad is an only child. She loves animals. Careful she doesn't steal Morton - adorable name - because I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I have a kitten, Lord Tubbington. He's not much of a cuddler but, I love him to pieces. I got him seven months ago when my best friend - and my brother's wife - Mercedes came to visit. He was the last kitten of the litter and his little head was poking over the top of his crate through the window. I couldn't not buy him._

 _Thank you for the compliment on my handwriting - I try to be appreciative because being negative about things is boring. And thank you, as well, for saying I'm beautiful. That made me blush to my ears. I'd very much like to know what you look like since I'm not besties with your abuela and I can't see you anytime I want. Send a picture? I mean, you totally don't have to but, if you do, it might make the fridge... ya never know._

 _You're a writer, huh? I love to read. My favorite author is J.K Rowling - I'm a huge Harry Potter fan. I have all her books and their spines are withering horribly. I need new copies of all of them. How good are you, Miss Lopez? I'd like to read some of your work - maybe you'll be my new favorite author._

 _Birthday in four months - I'll be sure to send a present... maybe some trick candles and a huge, triple tiered birthday cake; chocolate or vanilla? What date is your big day?_

 _My whole family hates Artie... to be honest, I don't blame them. I mean, I love him, I guess but, he's also cheating on me so, he makes it difficult to wanna be with him. Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? No idea why but I've just gone ahead and pegged you as the lady loving type. No?_

 _Anyway - I gotta go and bath Lord Tubbington so, I'll be looking forward to your reply._

 _From,_

 _Brittany._

And, inside the envelope was a small P.S reading: _P.S Please send a picture. I wanna put a face to a name and I'm sure yours is stunning. ;)_

Brittany smiled and stuck the letter in the post box before bouncing on her toes and leaving the post office for work.

She skipped her way toward her car and climbed in, merrily starting her up and pulling out of the post office parking lot. Brittany adored her job - even though being a waitress at a coffee house and serving people muffins wasn't her dream, she loved it - and she most enjoyed it when she got to help prepare food. That usually only happened when they were understaffed but, it happened more than usual and with her cooking background she was always asked to help.

 _Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

 _You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

 _You're a Womanizer, baby_

 _You you you are, You you you are_

 _Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

Brittany sighed and picked her cell up from the passenger seat, glancing at the caller ID and smiling, "Yellow, baby girl."

There was a hearty chuckle on the other line and Brittany smiled, _"Hey, girl. How you been?"_ Mercedes asked.

"You know, been okay. You?"

 _"Yeah, I've been good. A bit nauseous but, good nonetheless."_ Mercedes sighed and Brittany bit her tongue.

"Nauseous, huh? I wonder why." She said, hitting her blinker and making a right, "Mmmaaaybeee you're preggers."

There was a huff on the other line and Brittany chuckled, _"Imma kill that boy,"_ Mercedes said and then snickered, _"I am pregnant."_

"Aw, bae, that's great! I'm sorry I let it slip but, I couldn't hold it in. Sam sent me a letter and I got it this morning. I'm just so happy for you two!" Brittany exclaimed earning a laugh.

 _"Well, I'm glad you know, hon. Now we can talk about it."_

"I know! Oh, my god! It's just so amazing. How far along are you?" Brittany asked.

 _"Uh... nine weeks today."_ Mercedes replied earning an excited squeal.

"Do Cynthia and Jerome know?"

 _"Not yet. Well, my mom knows but, we're waiting to tell my dad. You know how he is."_ Mercedes said as Brittany made another right turn.

"Yeah. When are you finding out what the sex is?"

 _"When it's born. I don't wanna know just yet. I wanna be surprised."_

"Well, you do love surprises." Brittany chuckled, "Speaking of; I may be flying to LA for a week to check out my dad's restaurant."

 _"Girl, it's not a surprise if you tell me you're coming."_ Mercedes groaned, _"When?"_

"That's the surprise. I'm just gonna show up." Brittany told her best friend as she pulled into the coffee house's parking lot and shut off her car, "Listen, babe, I'm at work so, I gotta go."

 _"Alright, hon. I can't wait to see you. I might even hold you hostage so you never leave."_ Mercedes teased earning a laugh, _"Have a good day and make lots of tips. Unbutton some of your shirt - you'll make millions!"_

"I'll be sure to remember that. Bye."

 _"Bye girl."_

Brittany hung up and tucked her phone in her purse, slinging it onto her shoulder and making her way inside after locking her car.

"Hi, Olive." She muttered as she entered the locker room. The blonde woman smiled at her and slung on her apron.

"Hey, Britt. You look great, rough night?" Olive smiled and Brittany chuckled as she opened her locker.

"Barely slept. Boyfriend trouble." She mumbled as she tucked her purse into her locker and pulled on her apron, "How's the hubby? Did he get that job?"

"Yep." Olive nodded, "We celebrated all night."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Sounds... really great." She said, feeling nostalgic.

She missed sex. A lot. When herself and Artie first got together they had sex everywhere. And now - nada. Zilch. Zippo. Nothing. No sex at all. She'd gotten into a routine of getting herself off every second night in the shower and while she did enjoy it, she missed being close to someone and being able to hold them. And, even though she was currently in an ongoing five year relationship, she'd never felt lonelier.

"Brittany, we need you in here." Called a tall, muscled man from the door to the kitchen.

"Cooking?" She asked.

"Yep. We need two spaghetti's and a fetacinni alfredo. I'm by myself today."

"Alrighty. I'll be right in."

Brittany patted Olive on the shoulder and moved to the kitchen, pulling on a spare chef's jacket and moving to the counter. She looked at the first ticket and then began cooking.

As she brewed the spaghetti sauce and cooked the meatballs, she felt her heart soar. Her entire life was cooking and she was at her happiest in the kitchen. Even before she realized she wanted to be a chef, she was always cooking up something. Her very first time in a restaurant's kitchen was like a dream. There were chef's running around and waiters waiting for their table's orders. There was food cooking and french fries frying and Brittany's entire world was rocked.

"Two spaghetti's." She announced, placing the plates on the counter and beginning to make the alfredo.

Her day at work went by quickly as she cooked food left, right and center. But, not only cooked it, cooked it to absolute and complete perfection... with time to spare. Anyone with taste buds knew Brittany was a brilliant chef and every dish she made was sent back finished with compliments to the chef.

* * *

"I'm home!" Brittany tiredly - yet happily - announced as she arrived back at hers and Artie's apartment, placing her purse next to the couch and plonking down onto it with an elated sigh.

"Yo." Artie mumbled as he exited the bathroom wrapped waist down in a towel.

"Hey. How was work?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"The usual." Artie nodded, dropping his towel and chucking it back into the bathroom. Brittany rolled her eyes and stared ahead at the blank television, "You wanna join me in the bedroom?"

At this, Brittany perked up. Did he just say what she thought he said? Was he suggesting they have sex? Sex after almost a year of absolutely squat? She wasn't gonna say no to that.

Brittany smiled and jumped up from the couch, chasing after her boyfriend who ran into the bedroom with a chuckle.

The sex had never been bad between Brittany and Artie. It was always good. Always. However, tonight... it was plain awful. Artie was focusing solely on himself and jutted in and out of her like a plunger. And when he was finished - the sex was finished and he fell asleep leaving Brittany to very angrily take care of herself once again.

* * *

The letter had finally arrived. Santana's reply was finally in Brittany's hand and she very happily - after a week of waiting - bounced down onto her bed and tore it open.

 _Dear Britt,_

 _My mom ditched after Becca was born and my dad died in a plane crash. He was a pilot. We stayed with my abuela until I was sixteen and she kicked us out because - you were right - I'm gay. She told me she never wanted to see me again and that I should take Becca along with me since she looked up to me._

 _Lord Tubbington is an extremely unusual name. How did you come up with that?_

 _Mercedes rings a bell. Last name Jones? I think I may have run into her in a bookstore. She seemed sweet - gorgeous too._

 _J.K Rowling is one of my favorites too. Anyhow, if you'd like to read my work, you'll just have to come visit ;) Just another reason for me to look at that pretty face in person._

 _I was born on the 26th. You don't have to send a present. However, since you're a master chef, I can't say no to the cake. Neither chocolate nor vanilla - pistachio. I have weird taste in food._

 _As for Artie, not that I have any say in the matter but, I don't think you should stick around any longer. And, I'm not saying this because I may have a teeny-weeny-super-small crush on you and your handwriting. I'm saying this because, if you continue to let him walk all over you then the only person that's gonna get hurt in the end is you. And that's not what anyone wants. You've gotta make him feel like the scumbag he is. So, confront him. Tell him he's pulled enough of his crap and you're done. You do not deserve to be treated that way. You deserve someone who's gonna wake up every morning and be like: "Oh my god, I'm with Brittany!" You deserve someone who's feels as though the sun rises and sets with you. You deserve someone who loves you. And cheating isn't love, it's apathy._

 _In the envelope you'll find a photo of me and Becca as well as a small P.S._

 _Have an amazing week Brittany. Until next time._

 _From,_

 _Santana._

She couldn't help it - she was crying. Santana's words hit home and she couldn't help but feel as though the woman was right. She couldn't stay with Artie. He was only taking advantage of her. He was hurting her. He was underestimating her worth. And that wasn't right.

With a sniffle and a smile, Brittany pulled out the small photo from the envelope and turned it right-side up. Her smile widened and she turned it over. On the back was a small note reading: _I'm the one in the penguin suit._ She laughed and looked at the photo again. She stared at it until her eyes hurt. And then she read Santana's P.S.

 _P.S Even though I know what you look like, I do want a photo for my fridge too, FYI... Pretty please with penguins on top?_

She laughed again. She laughed heartily. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she had a stitch in her stomach. And she laughed still. She laughed until her laughs turned into tears. And, with her tears, she tucked Santana's letter in it's shoe box and cried herself into an afternoon nap of complete and utter inner agony.

* * *

The plane was cramped. Flying coach in a teeny plane was shite. And Brittany's eyes were so puffy from crying that she couldn't stop them from watering.

She'd made the decision the night before to take a week's leave and fly to LA. She missed her family and friends and needed to be away from Artie for a little while. She needed time to think things over. Her plan was to show up at her parent's house and surprise them before showing up at her brother's house and surprising him and his beautiful pregnant wife. She figured she had plenty time to visit her meema and Santana so, she'd have time to mail her reply to Santana from Los Angeles and show up at her doorstep the next day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our descent into LAX." Said the pilot over the intercom and Brittany sighed, fastening her seatbelt and leaning her head back against the headrest.

The plane landed safely in LAX and Brittany very frustratedly climbed off the plane and got her bags before receiving a rental car and making her way, slowly, to her parent's house.

The roads and houses and restaurants made Brittany incredibly nostalgic and she began to tear up once again. This was home. And she missed it now, as she drove toward her parent's house and moved past the diner they always went to on Saturdays for breakfast, more than ever.

Knock! Knock!

Brittany adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder and chewed her lip nervously as she waited for her mom to answer the door.

And then, after what felt like years, a very perky, very pretty, blonde haired woman pulled open the door and was absolutely, positively stunned at what she saw.

"Mom," Brittany sighed, happily falling into her mother's arms as the woman began to cry tears of joy at the feel of having her daughter back in her arms, "I missed you so much."

"My Britt-Bee, I missed you too. Here, come in. Come in. Evan! You'll never guess who's here!" Susan screeched across the house.

"Obama?!" Evan yelled back as footsteps were heard moving down the stairs.

"Lemme take your bag to your room, baby girl. Go hug your father." Susan instructed, taking Brittany's duffel bag from her and moving down the hall to her room.

"Susan, who is it?" Evan asked as he got closer and closer to the foyer.

"Hi, dad." Brittany greeted, opening her arms as her father reached the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't believe who he was looking at. His face lit up and his eyes filled with tears as he pulled his baby girl into his arms and spun her around in a circle with a euphoric laugh.

"My beautiful baby is home!" He exclaimed in joy, squeezing his daughter as tight as he could and peppering her face with kisses. Brittany giggled and snorted as she pushed him away from her playfully.

"Daddy, stop!" She laughed, "Besides, I'm not home for good. I'm staying for a week. I just needed to get away from San Fran for a bit."

"Trouble in paradise?" Evan asked, giving his daughter one last squeeze and letting her go. Susan returned to the foyer with a plate of sandwiches and ushered the two of them to the dining room.

"Yeah. Definitely." Brittany replied. There was no point in lying about it. Her relationship was practically over.

"Oh, god. What happened?" Susan asked, seating herself at the table along with her husband and daughter and handing Brittany a pastrami sandwich.

"Uh, well..." Brittany started as she took a bite, "He's cheating. This woman mailed him a letter and I became nosey and read it."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Susan said, reaching across the table and cupping her daughter's hand.

"Good riddance." Evan huffed with a shake of the head.

"Not yet." Brittany sighed, "I just need some time to think. Away from... all that."

"Well, that's understandable." Susan sighed, lifting her sandwich as Evan munched away at his.

"It's understandable yet stupid. You need to leave him, Bee. What he's doing is completely unacceptable. I won't have it." He said, cheek bulged as he spoke.

"You won't have it? You don't have to live with him." Brittany huffed.

"Neither do you. You could always move back home and leave all of that nonsense behind you." Susan suggested and Brittany sighed, burying her hands in her hair and groaning.

"It's not that easy. I've been with this guy for five years. I can't just drop everything and leave just because you guys miss me." She snapped, pushing out her chair and running her tongue along her teeth, "I'm going to visit Sam and Cedes. I'll see you guys tonight. Sorry."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There you are! Any thoughts on this chapter? Can anyone guess what's gonna happen in the next one...? Big excitement!**


	5. Chapter 5

**P.S I Love You**

 **Chapter Five**

"Who's there?" Came Mercedes' voice from inside the large house. Brittany smiled and put on a nasal voice.

"We just moved in next door and wanna meet the neighbours." She said.

"Oh," Mercedes said before sighing and opening the door.

"Surprise!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and smiling a wide, toothy grin.

"Girl! You had me thinking you were some Janice from Friends." Mercedes said, waving her off and pulling her into a hug, "Come in, bae. Damn, when you said you were visiting sometime I didn't think it'd be the day after we spoke."

Brittany chuckled and entered the house, "Sam at work?" She asked.

"Yeah. You want some herbal tea?" Mercedes asked, shutting the door and moving to the kitchen.

"Herbal tea?"

"I made Sam get rid of all the coffee. Herbal tea and orange juice is all we have." Mercedes muttered as she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Oh! And water. Pick your poison. Or hydration."

Brittany laughed, "Aw, I missed you! Orange juice." She said with a nod.

"Alright. Two orange juices coming up." Mercedes announced, pulling the large bottle of orange juice and two glasses from the cupboard next to the fridge, "You just come from Suzie and Ev?"

"Yeah. They rattled me up a little so, I came here." Brittany said, making rattling motions next to her head.

"Rattled you up?" Mercedes asked, "What happened?"

"Well. To cut a long story short - Artie's cheating on me."

Mercedes slammed the bottle of orange juice down on the counter and gave her best friend a pointed look, "Girl, what did I tell you? I told you he was trouble. I told you he was a right, foul prick! Shoo, you need to leave him." She stated.

"Yeah, that's what my parents said. But, I just need time to think about all this.. you know, make a decision." Brittany said, "Do you have stamps and envelopes? And pictures of me?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Why?"

"I've been writing to the woman who lives next door to meema and I haven't replied yet." Brittany replied.

Mercedes handed the woman her glass of OJ before putting it back in the fridge, "You're in the same city as her and you wanna write her a letter? Are you stuck in the 1800's?"

"No," Brittany chuckled, "We have a good thing going and, I mean, I'm visiting meema tomorrow so, I'll stop by her place after. If I mail the letter today and have it overnighted then she'll get it by tomorrow."

"Ah. So, you're writing love letters behind the cheaters back? Way to get him back, girl."

"Praise!" Brittany laughed, "They're not love letters, though. They're just... friendly."

"You like her." Mercedes accused.

"What?! That's absurd. No, I don't." Brittany huffed.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty seven in four months. The 26th of April." Brittany answered and Mercedes chuckled.

"She cute?"

"Damn." Brittany nodded, "Hot is more like it. She sent me a picture of her and her sister and she's wearing a penguin suit. It was obviously halloween. Here, I have it in my wallet."

"You carry her picture in your wallet? You totally like her." Mercedes pushed and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, a boyfriend who's fuckin' some other woman and having a boyfriend don't mean you can't like someone else." Mercedes stated, making a point earning a sigh.

"Well... maybe I like her a little. But, only a little." Brittany admitted with a blush, "A little. So, let's not get too excited."

"Could Ms Love Letter be the next Artie?"

"No, she's nothing like Artie. She's sweet, supportive, charming, consoling. She's the complete opposite of Artie." Brittany said, "And she's gorgeous."

Mercedes laughed and sipped her OJ, resting her forearms against the counter, "Lemme see her, then. Whip out the photo." She instructed. Brittany sighed and took the photo out of her wallet, handing it to Mercedes as she rested her purse on the counter, taking a seat at the island, "She's the penguin? Damn. She _is_ gorgeous. Actually, I think I've met her. In that bookstore next to Benji's. Who knew she was such a sexy Romeoette."

"She mentioned that she met you." Brittany said, "Now, tell me about your baba. Any names on the brain?"

"For a girl - Watermelondrea." Brittany laughed, "And, for a boy, Courtney."

Brittany laughed again, "You can't name a kid that."

"I don't have a name yet." Mercedes chuckled, "Maybe Ladasha."

"Did you just say _Ladasha_? How in the hell would that even be spelt?" Brittany asked with a snicker.

"L.A dash A."

"You wanna put a hyphen in your kid's name?" Brittany laughed out, "Ya freak."

* * *

Brittany stood outside her meema's house, tapping a beat on the porch with her feet as she waited for the woman to answer the door. She'd overnighted Santana's reply and now watched the mailman slip her mail in the mail slot on the front door. She chewed on her lower lip and observed Santana's car. A big, black SUV - an expensive, black SUV. She still wondered - if the woman had never published a book - what she did for work.

"Who's there? Santana, is that you? I thought our lunch was last week. Hang on, dear, I can't get this damn door to unlock." Meema said from inside and Brittany chuckled as she heard the woman fussing with the locks, "There we are. I swear to lord, the people that invented these things hate the elderly."

The door opened slowly and Brittany ducked her head to meet her meema's eyes with a smile, "Hi, meema." She greeted.

"Oh! Brittany! Oh, my sweetheart, how are you? I thought you were Santana. She lives next door."

"Yeah, I know, meema, I write to her." Brittany said, giving her grandmother a hug.

"Come in, dear, come in." Adalaide said as she shut the door behind Brittany and locked it, "Would you like some tea, sweetie?"

* * *

Morton's ears perked up as five envelopes were pushed through the mail slot and he began barking into the bedroom, waking his mother. Today was Sunday. And Santana liked to sleep on Sundays. However, her sleep was interrupted at the same time every Sunday by her adamant puppy who wanted to open the mail.

She groaned and pulled herself out of bed, slumping out of her bedroom, petting Morton and moving to the door. She bent down in her tight, navy blue briefs and Queen t-shirt, picking up the mail and sorting through it. She put the three bills on the small table by the door before moving to Rebecca's bedroom and putting her mail on her bed. She knew who her letter was from. And as she fed Morton his breakfast, she smiled and opened it, pulling out its contents and immediately looking at the picture that the blonde had sent. She looked gorgeous. She was on the beach wearing a flowing sundress, barefoot with her sunglasses propped on her head and her wavy hair flowing to the left.

She then unfolded the letter and began to read, leaning her back against the counter as she did.

 _Dear San (that's my new nickname for you since you made me blush with the 'Britt' in the beginning of your last letter),_

 _I'm terribly sorry to hear about your parents. I couldn't imagine losing mine. Your abuela doesn't sound very nice, I'm sorry you and Becca had to go through that. However, it's so great that you have a younger sister who looks up to you - you're an amazing person so, I'm sure she is as well._

 _Well, Lord Tubbington has this white fur at the top of his head that looks like a crown. And he loves to bath. Hence, Lord Tubbington... the first._

 _Yeah, Mercedes Jones. Small world :) It's great that you've already met her, though. Now you won't get nervous when you meet her for the second time ;)_

 _Wow, you're strict. Alright, I'll come visit. I'll be at your doorstep in about an hour ;)_

Santana laughed and shook her head, reading on.

 _I love pistachio!... I don't really have anything more to say on that matter. Except for the fact that, as much as I love pistachio flavored cakes, I love chocolate mousse more. Now, I don't wanna sound vain but, my chocolate mousse is the best in the world... okay, maybe that's an over exaggeration... it's not that good. I mean, it hasn't won awards._

 _Thank you so much for your kind words - they made me cry. You're right. It's just difficult for me to leave him because I've been with him for five years and just up and leaving doesn't seem right to me. But, I have taken everything you said into consideration and I'm so grateful you gave me your opinion. I'd be so confused without it. You deserve the same and so much more. You really and truely do - I've never met anyone as amazing as you._

 _I trust you got my photo. That's not recent. I was nineteen when that was taken but, I figure I still look the same. Except the bags under my eyes are now visual and I think I may have a few grey hairs... or maybe they're just super blonde... I don't know. I freaked out when I found one though. I was like: "Holy fuck! I'm 27 and I'm a grandma!"_

 _Have a brilliant hour, Santana. Until after the hour's over._

 _From,_

 _Britt._

Santana was confused - an hour? What the hell was this hour business? What in the hell of it was this blonde going on about? She shook it off and peered inside the envelope and smiled. _P.S Kisses and hugs and lots of snugs for Morton... and I guess some snugs and hugs for you too._

"Brittany send you lots of kisses, hugs and snugs, buddy." Santana told Morton as he gobbled up his kibbles and barked for a treat, nudging his empty bowl toward his mother with his nose. She chuckled and put the letter down, "Alright. Well done."

He squeaked out a bark and panted as he trotted after her toward the bedroom. Santana opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a treat for the puppy.

"If you want your dessert you have to sit down." She said, raising an eyebrow at him as he planted his butt to the floor and looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Good boy." She praised, handing him his treat and laughing as he happily ate it, managing to leap up onto her bed by himself with some struggle.

Morton was quite small for his age and breed however, it seemed as though he'd hit his growth spurt because, within a few weeks he wasn't able to sleep in the fruit bowl anymore, he now took up half the table. Santana still carried him over her shoulder as he slept as that was where he was most comfortable but, he was far too big for it now. She couldn't bath with him anymore without him standing on her. He took up the entire tub. He also struggled to get his head in Santana's shirt at night as he laid his entire body on top of her and almost suffocated her. She still laughed at his attempts to get comfortable.

"I'm gonna get dressed, buddy." Santana said, as Rebecca came out of the house bathroom and announced she was meeting Remy for breakfast, "Okeydokey! Have fun!"

Santana began to hum a tune as she pulled out a grey t-shirt with a small black pocket, a black collar and black sleeves. She pulled off her Queen t-shirt and sprayed on some deodorant before rubbing some cologne on her wrists and neck. She then pulled her shirt on and yanked off her briefs, throwing them in her hamper with her sleep shirt. She turned toward her closet, her tiny butt facing Morton as he covered his eyes with his paw, and took out a clean pair of maroon briefs and blue jeans.

As soon as she was dressed, she patted her thigh as she left the room signalling Morton to follow her, moving into the kitchen as he hopped onto the armchair and rested his head on the arm, watching her make coffee. She put on a pot and drummed her fingers against the counter as she waited before picking up Brittany's letter and tucking it in its shoebox. As she was walking back to the kitchen there was a rhythmical knock at the door and Morton barked while Santana frowned in confusion. She wasn't expecting anyone. Hell, it was Sunday. No one ever visited on a Sunday. Not even Quinn.

"Who is it, buddy?" She humored her puppy as he leaped off the couch and bounced around at the door, "Who's there, kiddo?" She said with a chuckle as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Only to be met with sparkly blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, "Holy crap. You weren't kidding when you said an hour."

"Hi Santana." Brittany laughed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry it was so short but, it felt right to leave it there. The next one will be longer. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Most of your reviews consisted of the words "Update soon please!" So, I only have a few replies. Read them below:**

 **Nix08 - Loved the P.S! Thank you :)**

 **rg521 - Everybody should listen to Santana. She's amazeballs.**

 **fjdvu - Santana's pic was a halloween pic from the year before. You'll love the tension in the next chapter.**

 **Charlieworld - I've always wanted to go to Italy! Your english is actually very good. Sono impressionato. How was that? I used Google translate :D**

 **Rocket - Definitely fate. A Samcedes baby would be fucking amazingly cute! Thank you for your very long review. P.S I love reading long ones. Hearing all your thoughts made me smile.**

 **hlnwst - Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**P.S I Love You**

 **Chapter Six**

"Hi Santana." Brittany laughed.

Santana smiled and stood to the side as Morton bounced around at her feet, "Hey," she breathed, "Come on in. I'm sorry the place is a bit of a mess. It's Sunday, so..."

"Don't even worry about it." Brittany said as Santana shut the door behind her while Morton barked up at the blonde intruder.

"Relax, buddy. It's just Brittany." Santana chuckled, bending down and scratching behind Morton's ears as he sat down and lifted his paw to Brittany.

"Hi, Morton." Brittany smiled, shaking his paw, "Wow, he's well trained."

"He's not actually trained. Sometimes I feel like he's a person. Say hi to Brittany, Mort." Santana said, watching with a smile as the puppy stood and leaped up, placing his paws on Brittany's shoulders to give her a hug. Brittany laughed and wrapped her hands around him as he panted over her shoulder.

"He's big. Still a puppy?"

"Yeah, almost seven months. Down, buddy." Santana instructed and Morton stopped hugging Brittany before bouncing around excitedly at her feet, "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yeah, please." Brittany said, scratching Morton's head as he lead her to the couch. He stood between the armchair and the coffee table and pawed the sofa. Brittany smiled widely and sat down earning a bark as the puppy leaped onto the armchair and relaxed once again. Santana chuckled as she poured coffee into two mugs.

"Milk and sugar?" She asked earning a nod.

"Yeah. Two, please." Brittany said, observing her expensive surroundings and frowning - what in the world did Santana do for work?

"I'm really quite surprised you're here." Santana said, seating herself on the other end of the couch and putting Brittany's coffee in front of her on the coffee table, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday. I just had to get away from San Fran, you know. I just had to think a few things through and I couldn't do it with Artie." Brittany muttered, stroking Morton's head as he took his nap, "Where's Rebecca?"

"She's on a date."

"A date? Like, a breakfast date?" Brittany asked with a frown.

"Yep."

"Never been on one of those." Brittany chuckled as she lifted her coffee and muttered a small thank you before taking a sip, "All the dates I've been on have been dinner dates and they've all ended in bed with the lights off."

Santana chuckled, "Well, I guess I'll just have to take you on a breakfast date, then." She teased. Brittany smiled bashfully and made eye contact with the woman.

"I need your help." She inhaled, wrapping her hands around her mug and throwing one leg over the other.

"Fire away."

Brittany exhaled a deep sigh and clenched her jaw as she felt tears prick at her eyes. Once she'd gained her composure she inhaled a shaky breath, "I don't know how to leave him." She said, looking at Santana as the woman shuffled closer and frowned in sympathy, "I've never had to break up with someone after this many years, you know? All of my other relationships have been a few months - not five fucking years." Morton's ears perked up at the curse word and he whined, nuzzling his head in the arm of the chair, "Sorry, Morton... My parents... my brother, Mercedes, Meema... they're all telling me to get it over with, pack my shit and leave. But... I just-"

"You're not that kind of person." Santana finished for the woman who sighed in appreciation and nodded, "You'd rather leave things on good terms no matter how he's treated you."

"Exactly. Now, how come you understand but the people I'm closest to don't?"

"Because the people you're closest to are becoming impatient. Lemme guess, they all told you he was an ass from the beginning?" Santana asked earning a nod, "So, they've been waiting for you to end things on good terms for five years and now that him cheating has come out, they don't wanna wait anymore. And I know it's annoying but they just want you to be happy."

Brittany nodded and sighed, burying her hand in her hair as she rested her coffee on her knee, "Can't you just come with me to all their houses and repeat that so they'll leave me alone?" She joked earning a laugh, "I like your laugh."

"Thank you." Santana said, "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"This doesn't feel weird. Like, we hadn't met in person until five minutes ago but, it feels normal. It feels like you always come around on Sundays and have coffee with me and Morton in my messy house." Santana joked earning a laugh.

"I like your messy house. And this furniture is incredibly fancy." Brittany commented, "So, if you've never published a book - still wanna read your work, by the way - then how do you afford all this?"

"Uh... well, it's complicated. Maybe I'll tell you when we know each other a little better." Santana said, "Maybe on our fifth breakfast date. How's that sound?"

Brittany laughed, leaning her head against the back of the couch with a smile, "So, when's our first breakfast date?" She asked.

"Uh... well, I don't date women who are in a relationship."

"Right."

"So, how about when you're ready?" Santana suggested and Morton whined again from the armchair, "What, buddy? What did I say now?"

Morton barked out a squeaky bark and huffed, "Is he talking to you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. He's jealous." Santana laughed, "He wants me all to himself. However, he'll get over it. He likes you."

Brittany smiled widely and bit her lower lip as Santana stood, remembering something, "Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I have something for you. I was gonna mail it but, since you're here now..." Santana trailed off as she disappeared into her bedroom. She came out with a wrapped parcel. Morton's head was focused on his mom as she stopped at the door and bent her knees slightly, smiling at him as he eyed the parcel, "What's this? What's this, budddy?"

Morton barked and leaped off the couch, moving to his mother and taking the parcel by the rope tied around it in his mouth, trotting over to Brittany and placing it in her lap, "Thank you, sweetie." She chuckled as Morton sat patiently as he waited for Brittany to open her present. Santana sat down and Brittany gave her thigh a squeeze in thanks as she humored Morton while she opened her present. He barked excitedly as she pulled off the wrapping and gasped, "You didn't."

In her lap were all seven books in the Harry Potter series.

"Yes, I did. You said you needed new copies so, I figured I'd make it happen." Santana said and Brittany smiled widely and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana chuckled as Morton licked each book and nudged Brittany's hand with his nose so she'd stroke him. She ran her hand down his back and kissed his head, "I figured, since you're making me a triple tiered pistachio birthday cake, why not."

Brittany snickered, "Well, you never know, maybe we'll be able to bake it together." She suggested with an innocent shoulder shrug.

Santana smiled, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Brittany had been in Los Angeles for six days and she was returning to San Francisco tomorrow night. She'd gone to see her meema everyday, ending off her visit with coffee at Santana's. She'd met Rebecca two days ago and, while having seen a picture, was shocked at how alike the two sisters looked. Yesterday Santana had to rush off after a half hour - something about work - so, Brittany didn't stay long but they made plans to have a 'goodbye-for-now' dinner tonight and, currently, Brittany was at Sam and Cedes' getting ready.

"You said she had to rush off?" Mercedes called through the bathroom door as Brittany used the mirror to apply her make-up as she stood, barefoot, in a towel.

"Yeah. Something about a client." Brittany called back, "She must be really important - her house is gorgeous. But she won't tell me what she does. She said she's gonna wait until we have our fifth breakfast date to tell me."

"Maybe she's a secret agent." Mercedes suggested, "Like, maybe she works for the CIA."

Brittany snorted, "I doubt it." She muttered as she slipped on her earrings.

"I spoke to Rachel today. Girl, why didn't you tell her you were visiting?" Mercedes asked as she seated herself on the guest room bed and rested her one hand behind her as her other scrolled through twitter.

"Because she's Rachel. I love her and everything but, she's so loud and annoying sometimes. I didn't wanna be around that for this visit. Why? Did she say something?" Brittany asked, brushing her fringe out of her face as she gazed over her make-up.

"Yeah, she said: _'Why didn't the bitch come say hi? She knows where I work.'_ " Mercedes deadpanned and Brittany laughed.

"And isn't her workplace just a dream?" She joked earning a laugh, "Who ever thought Rachel Berry would turn out to be a pimp?"

"Not me." Mercedes replied with a snort as the bathroom door opened and Brittany walked out, holding her towel as she moved to her suitcase which was rested on the chaise at the bottom of the bed, "You should probably go see her tomorrow. Or else she'll get pissed and come up to San Francisco."

"Oh, god. And then she'll never leave." Brittany sighed, laying out her outfit on the bed, "Alright. I'll stop by on my way to the airport. Which shirt? Black or blue?"

"Neither, red."

* * *

"I remember, before I had to rush off yesterday, you said that you don't particularly like fancy restaurants so, I brought you here." Santana said as she pushed open the door to Benji's and gave him a wave from the door, "Have you ever been here?"

"Actually no. Is it any good?"

"Oh, yeah. They make the best burgers you will ever eat in your entire life. Hey, Donny. This is Brittany. Benj, Brittany. Raymond, Brittany. Britt, that's Benji and his two sons Donny and Raymond. We grew up together."

"So, this is the famous Brittany Pierce that Santana won't shut her fuckin' trap about." Raymond said, opening his arms and engulfing the shocked blonde in a huge bear hug, "Pleasure to meet you, gorgeous."

"Yeah, you too. You're Raymond, yes?"

"That's me." Raymond nodded with a smile, "Lemme escort you two ladies to a table. San, you want a booth?"

"Please. This place is packed tonight." Santana observed earning a nod.

"Saturdays." He said as he seated the two women, placing menus in front of each of them before leaning toward Santana and mumbling in her ear, "I thought you had a hoo-haa tonight."

"No, I lost that client." Santana said, giving Brittany a wink.

"Ah. And does Brittany know what you do?" Raymond asked.

"Not yet, Ray. Shut the fuck up."

Brittany giggled as she looked over her menu, "Trust me, Brittany, you don't wanna know." He said, "Alright, folks, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Can I just get a coke?" The two women said in unison before giving each other a smile as Raymond wrote their order down with a smirk.

"Two cokes. I'll be right back with those." He chuckled, disappearing from the table and out of sight.

"It's really homey in here. Comfortable. I don't know why I've never been before." Brittany mused as she shut her menu and chewed on her lip.

"Because you've been stuck in good ole San Francisco for five years." Santana teased earning a shake of the head and a smile as Brittany nudged her foot under the table, "You playin' footsie?"

"I'm not playing footsie. I'm keeping the boundary very clean here. I still have a boyfriend." Brittany said with a raise of the eyebrow as she smiled.

"Okay, well then, don't play footsie with me under the table." Santana teased.

"I'm not playing footsie!" Brittany laughed.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Santana observed making the blonde blush as Raymond placed their drinks down in front of them and took their food orders, taking their menus and disappearing to the kitchen.

"So, tell me, what are Santana Lopez's first date moves?" Brittany askes curiously as she played with her straw, resting her chin in her free hand.

"Uh... well... okay, uh, I haven't done this in almost seven years so, don't judge me, okay?" Santana instructed earning a smile and a firm nod. She cleared her throat, "I was gonna wait until the end of the night to kiss you but... you're just so beautiful, I don't think I can."

"That's from Friends!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile.

"Ah, you caught me." Santana chuckled, "So, what's your move, then?"

"Mine's from Friends too. The 'where'd you grow up' thing." Brittany told the woman earning a laugh and the display of dimples, "I love your dimples. I wanna see them more so, be sure to laugh and smile a lot around me."

"You got it." Santana said with a nod as she sipped her drink through the straw and widened her eyes unknowingly. Brittany laughed, "What?"

"You looked so cute just a second ago."

"Oh, the eyes thing? Yeah, I can't help it." Santana chuckled, "I think it started when I first drank out of a straw and was surprised that it worked." Brittany laughed.

"I like learning things about you. I mean, in the letters it's great but, it's so much better in person." She said.

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Uh, well, breakfast with my family and then I'm going to see a friend who's pissed that I didn't tell her I was visiting and, uh, then I'm going back to deal with all this shit." Brittany said with a nod.

"Any plans for after that?" Santana said, "Are you maybe thinking about moving back out here?"

"Oh, of course. Definitely thinking about it. I mean, my dad's opening a restaurant this Christmas and he's offered me Head Chef."

"What? Britt, that's great. When did he offer you the job?"

"The day I got your first reply. I went to see it this afternoon. It's a mess but, it's gonna be beautiful. And huge. There's this upstairs balcony that looks over the entire dining area with booths all across the railing. And there's a stage for live music." Brittany said, "And the kitchen... oh, wow. It's stunning. I mean, it's got bricks and shit all over it right now but the counters have already been put in and the doors to kitchen are those big double doors that swing back when you've walked through them."

"You light up when you talk about it, did you know that?"

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do." Santana smiled and tilted her head to the side, "It's beautiful to watch."

Brittany ducked her head and sipped her drink, "You're beautiful to watch." She replied.

"Oh, you charmer, you." Santana chuckled, "So, are you gonna take the job?"

"Maybe." Brittany shrugged.

"Alright. Maybe's not no so, that's a good start." Santana said with a smile, "However, I am about to give you a long, advicey speech, alright?"

"Alright. Go for it." Brittany said with a smile.

"Not taking the job is kind of the stupidest thing you'll ever do in your life." Santana said and gave the blonde one firm nod, "I guess it wasn't that long after all."

Brittany chuckled and nodded, "I know. I just have to sort out my life before I go taking jobs as Head Chef in another city."

"I get it. But, take the job. I don't think Morton will be able to survive without his daily Brittany snuggles." Santana said earning a laugh.

"Ah, he's so cute." She cooed and Santana smiled.

"Yeah, he loves you. When I told him you were leaving tomorrow he whined for an hour and sulked in the bathroom."

* * *

"Alright, since I'm not seeing you tomorrow, I figured I'd give you my reply now. So, here." Santana said, handing Brittany an envelope as they stood outside Sam and Mercedes' house while the married couple peered at them through the kitchen window. Brittany smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Santana's cheek.

"Thank you. I'll see you again soon, I promise. You and Morton will be my first stop." Brittany promised earning a smile. Santana brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and began to whisper, not wanting to break the atmosphere.

"I really was going to wait until the end of the night to kiss you but, you're just too beautiful I think I'm gonna save it for next time." She whispered, softly kissing Brittany's forehead, "Goodnight, Brittany. Have a safe flight. And read that as soon as you get on the plane."

"I will." Brittany nodded, not able to break her smile as Santana smiled back and moved back to her car, climbing in and driving away. Brittany released the breath she was holding and pushing open the door.

"Girl, that was all kinds of sexy." Mercedes said from the kitchen doorway as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Is she Ms Love Letter?" He asked. Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes, letting go of the door handle and moving upstairs.

"They're not love letters. I love you, goodnight."

* * *

"Oh, Jesus." Brittany gasped as she stood outside Rachel's office and watched four men carry large frames outside. She frowned and opened Rachel's door, "Hey, Rach. Are you moving or something?"

"Britt!" Rachel squealed, standing from her office chair and moving over to the door to give the blonde a hug, "Yeah, we're moving to a bigger building. We've got far too many clients to stay here. Sit down."

Brittany did as instructed and frowned at the book rested on Rachel's desk, "Is this the book with all your escorts?" She asked earning a nod as Rachel packed away some of her books, "Can I see?"

"Of course." Rachel nodded, waving it off as she ordered her books from biggest to smallest and put them in a box. Brittany opened the book and looked at the first picture. She shook her head and continued to turn the pages until she came to one that she actually couldn't believe.

"That's Santana." She stated, absolutely gobsmacked.

"Yeah, she's my most popular escort. Do you know her?"

"Yeah... We've been writing letters to each other. She lives next door to my grandma. We went to dinner last night." Brittany was shocked. She actually couldn't fathom how sweet, charming, beautiful, loving and down-to-earth Santana had sex with women for money. And, more importantly, she now understood why the woman wouldn't tell her what she did. And, as she looked over the picture, she became more and more shocked at what she saw, "Has this been photoshopped or is that really what she's packing?"

"That's all her." Rachel said, "Why? Do you wanna have a session with her?"

Brittany gave Rachel a pointed look and raised her eyebrow, "I'm actually interested in this woman _outside_ of what she does for a living. So, ew no, I don't want a session. I'm not paying her for sex. I'd like to do that with her for free." She said and Rachel shrugged, "I just can't believe this. I just thought she was in the CIA. God dammit!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Uh-oh... Brittany knows Santana's an escort... Funny how things happen, right? Next chapter is half Britt and half San. Any thoughts?**

 **StephaniieC - Guess who's gone in the next chapter? I'll give you a hint; his name starts with an A. Lots more Brittana to come.**

 **Rocky - Thank you very much! I trust you enjoyed this chapter as well. Now Brittany knows what Santana does - any thoughts on how that might go? I absolutely love reading your reviews. Smiles for days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**P.S I Love You**

 **Chapter Seven**

As soon as Brittany had seated herself on the plane she sighed and looked down at the envelope in her hands:

 _Brittany S. Pierce_

 _Seat 25 K_

 _Flight to San Francisco_

She smiled at the woman's adorable humor and fastened her seatbelt before slowly opening the letter, unfolding it and beginning to read.

 _Dear Britt,_

 _I don't usually let people have nicknames for me but, I'll make an exception for you._

 _Rebecca's amazing. She's the best little sister anyone could ask for. Sure, she gets on my nerves sometimes but, I love her. And the woman is always right. Don't tell her I said that._

 _Well, I adore Lord Tubbington. I wanna meet him one day._

 _In the envelope, you'll find a short story I wrote in high school. I told you that you could read my work if you came to visit. You held up your end of the deal so, I'm holding up mine._

 _I'm not really a fan of chocolate mousse however, I'd be willing to try yours. I think my dislike for it started when I accidentally mistook it for mud. Ew._

 _I mean them, Brittany. You deserve so much more than that guy. I really wanna see you again. Maybe I'll come visit you next time ;)_

 _Brittany Pierce, you are so far from being a grandma. And seeing you in person just confirmed that all the more. When I opened the door to see you standing there, I think you took my breath away._

Brittany smiled and, all of a sudden, Santana's profession didn't matter anymore. Why should it? Brittany had never been one to judge. But, finding out that Santana had sex with women for money did bother her a little however, reading Santana's genuine words caused her profession to jump out the window.

 _Your eyes - oh my god, your eyes - they sparkle when the sun hits them a certain way. And they have a hint of gold in them. They remind me of the sky. When I was a kid, I used to lay on the grass with my dad and stare up at the sky and everytime I'd ask him why it was blue. Why are your eyes so blue, Brittany Pierce? Why do I feel my heart get goose bumps when I look at them?_

 _I love your smile - even when you're upset, it's genuine. It makes me feel all weird and floopy. Your smile makes me wanna quit my job and move to San Francisco - and I can't stand San Francisco._

 _To be honest, I'm dreading breakfast date number five. I think when you find out what I do you'll run for the hills and never look back and I don't want that. Just, promise me you'll hear me out when you do find out? Please?_

 _Have a safe flight, Brittany._

 _From,_

 _Santana._

Brittany couldn't feel her face that her smile was so wide. She peered inside the envelope and her smile, somehow, got wider.

 _P.S I like you._

* * *

Brittany unlocked her apartment and flicked on the lights, placing her keys and purse on the table by the door as she kicked off her shoes and bent down to pet the very - unusually - noisy Lord Tubbington as he scratched at her bare foot.

"I know, Tubbs, I missed you too." She chuckled, hoisting up her duffel bag and moving to the bedroom, pushing open the door and plonking her bag next to her side of the bed. She moved out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.

The door was closed and the shower was running. She sighed and knocked twice, "Artie, it's me. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Uh, Britt! You're home!" Came Artie's incredibly surprised voice from the other side of the door.

Brittany clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob and braced herself for what she was about to walk in on. She sighed and took in a deep breath; her relationship was over. And she opened the door.

"Jesus, Brittany!" Artie squeaked as he leaped in front of the red head in the shower with him and covered his crotch.

"Yeah, when your little friend leaves, we need to talk."

She let that be the end of it and shut the door leaving Artie looking dumbstruck and the naked girl behind him mirroring his expression.

She bent down and picked up Lord Tubbington, moving to the kitchen and picking up his bowl as she put him down. She gave him his dinner and stroked his back before moving back to the bedroom and pulling out two more of her suitcases. She opened both of them and slowly began to pack her things.

Brittany didn't have much in San Francisco - she'd left most of her belongings in Los Angeles - so, it didn't take her long to pack. She was three quarters of the way done when Artie and his red head came out of the bathroom and the woman silently left. Artie made his way to their bedroom and pushed open the door, running his hand over his damp hair and licking his lips.

"Look, Britt. You were away and I was lonely. It was a one-time thing, alright?" He lied and she inhaled deeply before sighing out a bitter chuckle.

"A one-time thing." She echoed as she folded her last jumper and put it into her last suitcase before beginning to stuff the rest of her belongings into it any way she could, "What about the letter?"

"The letter? What letter?" Artie asked and Brittany gave him a pointed look, raising her eyebrow and licking her lower lip.

" _Every time I see a picture of you or hear your name I can't help but touch myself._ " Brittany quoted the letter and Artie became angry.

"You went through my mail? That's a felony!" He bellowed and Brittany chuckled.

"Technically, you don't have any proof." Brittany stated, zipping her suitcase shut, "This thing between us... I was gonna try and end it on good terms but, you clearly don't deserve that. If you don't respect me, why should I respect you?"

"Brittany, don't do that. We've been together for five years."

"Five boring, sexless years." Brittany corrected him and gathered her bags, "I'm sorry but, this is over. I can't do it anymore. I'm moving back to Los Angeles."

"You just flew back from there. You're not gonna get a flight out this soon." Artie said.

"I know. That's why I'm driving." Brittany said back, struggling past Artie with her three bags and moving to the front door. She pulled it open and grabbed her car keys, moving out of the apartment building to her car with Artie hot on her heels. She threw her bags in the trunk and moved past Artie back into the apartment, gathering all of Lord Tubbington's things and putting the kitten in his cage, locking it as he growled at Artie and hoisting it up with all his stuff in a grocery bag in her free arm, "I'm not gonna wish you anything. I wish I could but, I just don't feel like you deserve that. Sorry. Goodbye, Artie."

Artie watched, absolutely shocked, as Brittany walked calmly past him and out of the apartment, leaving her keys on the table by the door. She skipped down the steps to the lobby, her heart feeling lighter and happier as she moved. She never knew that leaving him would feel like this. She never knew it would feel this good to get out of that situation. She could go on dates again. She could have a first kiss again. She could have mind-numbingly amazing sex again. She could accept her dad's job offer. She could unpause the life she left behind and continue it with a smile on her face, a chef's jacket on her back and a skip in her step. She was finally her old self again. And she wasn't gonna throw it away again.

* * *

Santana woke up with a huge, fluffy weight in her shirt and a happy smile on her face. Her client for today had cancelled so she had a day off. Which was incredibly strange for a Monday. Usually if her clients wanted to cancel it'd be Wednesday or Thursday, never Monday. However, she was relieved. Ever since she'd started having feelings for her paper friend she'd dreaded seeing her clients, feeling horribly guilty everytime she thrust into them, constantly thinking of what Brittany would say if she knew.

"Morton, let's go outside, buddy." She said, nudging the puppy out of his tight space in her shirt and sitting up, rubbing at her eyes and getting out of bed. She held up her alarm clock and checked the time, "It's seven past seven, man, why am I up so early?"

Morton barked and she smiled, his barks were getting stronger and deeper by the day and she ruffled his head in pride before making her way to the back door with Morton trotting behind her. She unlocked it and pushed it open, walking out into the cool morning air and onto the grass. She ran her hand through her hair as Morton sniffed around the grass, finding the perfect place to mark his territory while she moved to a bush, glancing over her shoulder at her puppy, and pulled her appendage out of her briefs, sighing as she emptied her bladder, eyes on Morton as he did the same. His tongue fell out of his mouth and he lowered his leg as Santana shook, tapped and tucked her member back into her briefs.

"Hungry, buddy?" She asked and he barked up at her excitedly. She chuckled and made her way back inside, propping open the back door with a doorstop. She filled Morton's food bowl with kibbles and meat, nudging it toward him with her foot. He began to hungrily eat his food as Santana poured coffee into a mug.

Rebecca trudged into the kitchen with bed hair and her pajamas on, squinting as the light hit her eyes and grumbling, opening the cupboard and grabbing a cup, filling it with coffee and gulping down the entire thing in one go before refilling it, "Hey," she mumbled and Santana snorted.

"Morning, sunshine." She greeted the girl, leaning against the counter and sipping her coffee, "Work?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Nah. Cancellation." Santana replied as Morton lapped at his water bowl before continuing to eat, "What time are you leaving?"

"Half an hour. I woke up late." Rebecca replied before finishing off her coffee and putting her mug in the sink, "Why are you up so early?"

"Morton was suffocating me." Santana said, rubbing her nose and yawning, "I'm gonna grab breakfast at Benji's. Want me to bring you lunch on my way home?"

"No, I'm okay. A few of the girls from the office are taking me out." Rebecca told her sister, moving out of the kitchen, "Remember to put the monster outside before you leave. We don't want him shitting under the couch and chewing the electric wiring again."

Santana laughed and nodded as her sister disappeared down the hallway, "I'll remember." She called after the woman before finishing off her coffee and putting her mug in the sink, "I'm gonna go get dressed, buddy."

* * *

Santana seated herself in a booth at Benji's, placing her phone on the table and giving Donny a smile as he approached her table, "Hey, gorgeous." He greeted and she smiled.

"Hi, handsome." She said.

"What can I get ya?"

"My usual, please." She said and he nodded, touching her shoulder and leaving her table. Santana's phone jumped on the table with a vibration and she picked it up, checking the notification.

 **One new message: Brittany Pierce**

She smiled and opened the text, scratching the side of her nose and leaning her forearms against the table.

 **Brittany:** _ **Hiya, gorgeous! I figured I'd text 'cause sending a letter is missions right now. P.S I read your letter on the plane ;)**_

 **Santana:** _ **No problem :) You did, huh? How'd that go? P.S Please don't tell me you found my P.S**_

Santana tapped her feet on the floor as she watched the word _typing..._ dance across the top of the screen. Seconds later, a new message popped up.

 **Brittany:** _ **You have a way with words, Ms Lopez. And your short story was out-of-this-world-brilliant. Yes, I did see your P.S. P.S I like you too.**_

Santana's smile grew tenfold and she chuckled, typing out a reply.

 **Santana:** _ **Well, thank you :) I thought you might like it. P.S You're back in San Fran? Your flight landed safely?**_

Brittany was typing for a while and Santana chewed on her lip in anticipation for the woman's reply.

 **Brittany:** _ **I didn't like it. I loved it. You're the next J.K Rowling - better, in my opinion. You could hand that woman her ass on a platter.**_

Santana chuckled bashfully as another message popped up.

 **Brittany:** _ **P.S Not exactly. The flight landed safely but, I'm not in San Fran. Actually, I see you. How did I know you'd be at Benji's?**_

Santana's eyes widened and she looked around the restaurant for the blonde, spotting her at the door, smiling widely and giving her a wave. Brittany approached the table as Donny placed Santana's coffee in front of her. Donny gave the blonde a hug in greeting and asked if she wanted anything to which she replied "the same as Santana" and sat down opposite the brunette.

"Oh, my god. What in God's name are you doing here?" Santana asked, gobsmacked.

"The long story or the short one?"

"Either."

"I got home from the airport and Artie had a girl in the shower so, I packed my shit - all my shit - got in my car with Lord Tubbington and left. I got here an hour ago and dropped off all my stuff at my parent's place." Brittany said and smiled.

"So, you left him?"

"That I did." The blonde confirmed with a nod earning a wide smile.

"Good for you, Britt. So, you're gonna take that job?"

"Yeah. I told my dad I'd do it when I arrived."

"That's awesome." Santana said with a genuinely happy smile, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, San." Brittany smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, "So, speaking of jobs. My best friend Mercedes and I went to school with a woman who is now a pimp - Rachel Berry. And, anyway, on my way to the airport yesterday I stopped by her office to see her and..." Brittany cleared her throat and Santana clenched her jaw - she knew where this was going, Brittany knows she's an escort, "...There were a bunch of movers there moving these huge frames. Apparently she's got a lot of clients now so, she's moving to a bigger building. So, I saw this big book sitting on her desk when I went in and I opened it and realized it was the book with all her escorts in it and I turned the page... and I turned the page again... and I-"

"Oh, god, please stop." Santana said, embarrassed as she put her face in her hands. Brittany sighed and folded her hands in front of her, watching the embarrassed woman in front of her on the verge of ashamed tears.

"I don't care that you're an escort, Santana." She said, earning a shocked expression from the brunette at the exact same time that Donny brought Brittany's coffee and their food.

"You don't?" Santana asked, "Thanks, Donny."

"Yeah, thank you." Brittany said earning a sweet nod from the man before he walked away. Brittany pulled her plate toward her and began picking at her fries, "I really don't. But, I do have quite a few questions for you."

"Brittany... I'm sorry, I'm just a little shocked. You actually don't care that I get paid for sex?" Santana asked, not believing this was actually happening.

"No," Brittany shook her head, chewing on a fry, "So, how come you chose that line of work?"

Santana frowned and inhaled deeply, picking at her fries and licking her lower lip, "Uh, well, I figured; I'm young and if I don't do it now, I never will." She answered. Brittany nodded in understanding and gave her a smile, cupping her hand on the table and ducking her head to meet the woman's eyes.

"It's okay." She assured the woman, "Apparently you're very popular." Brittany raised a suggestive eyebrow and Santana laughed, the tension gone. She nodded.

"Uh, I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Now, I don't want to embarrass you any further but, I'm going to." Brittany said and Santana laughed again, "I saw your picture... damn." She wiggled her eyebrows as she cut her burger into quarters and proceeded to cut Santana's, "Look, we're sharing." She announced, taking two of Santana's quarters and putting two of hers on Santana's plate. Santana chuckled and shook her head, her cheeks pinking.

"Thank you." She said gratefully with a nod, "Anymore questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Since this is our first breakfast date, I'm going to ask: If I asked you to quit your job, would you do it for me?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side as she wiped the burger sauce off her fingers with her napkin. Santana's smile softened and she clasped Brittany's hand in her own, meeting the woman's eyes.

"I'd quit today."

* * *

"Rach!" Santana exclaimed happily as she entered Rachel's office and hung onto the doorframe with her left hand, sticking her right arm out and smiling. Rachel looked up from her desk in her new office and smiled.

"Hey, superstar. Come in." She said, pushing a box off the chair on the other side of her desk and patting the seat, "Take a seat. What's up?"

"I quit." Santana said, plonking herself down happily and smiling widely. Rachel blinked twice before inhaling and nodding with a sigh.

"I knew this was coming sooner or later." She said, opening her desk drawer and pulling out an envelope full of money, "I'll fill out the paperwork tonight. This is for you."

"Why do I get more money?" Santana asked, taking the envelope and opening it, peering in at all the crisp money inside.

"As a thank you gift from me for bringing in the doe." Rachel said with a wink, "So, you like Brittany, huh?"

Santana looked up at Rachel and her eyes widened, "What? How do you know about that?" She asked.

"She told me about you when she saw your picture in the book." Rachel said, opening the large book and removing Santana's information and picture, sliding it across the table to the brunette, "That's yours. Maybe give that picture to Brittany as a gift. She seemed to really like it."

Santana chuckled and let out a snort, tucking her money in the pocket on the inside of her jacket and folding the information and photo, tucking it in her pocket, "I'm sorry to leave, Rach." She said genuinely and Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Go be happy, Lopez. You deserve it." She said with a smile, patting Santana's hand, "But I better get an invite to your wedding."

"Rach, we've been on one date."

"All engagements start with a date."

* * *

"Girl, what you doin' back here?" Mercedes asked as she pulled open the front door to a very happy, very smiley, very goofy looking Brittany.

"I left him."

"Damn, in one night? Come in. Give me all the details." Mercedes said, "Just do it quietly, Sam's home. Food poisoning."

Brittany smiled and hung up her coat, following her best friend to the living room and sitting down on the large, beige couch, leaning back into the soft cushions and sighing in content, "Well, when I got home from the airport last night he had a girl in the shower with him." Brittany started.

"Sleezy prick."

"Right? So, I told him we needed to talk, ended things, packed my shit, grabbed Lord Tubbington, got in my car and drove back here. I'm staying with my parents until I can find an apartment." Brittany said and Mercedes smiled.

"Good for you, Bee."

"Oh, and my dad offered me the job as Head Chef at his new restaurant and I accepted this morning." Brittany smiled a giddy smile and inhaled deeply, "And I came straight here from my very first date with Santana."

"Shoo, girl, you move fast." Mercedes said, clapping her hands with a laugh.

"I know. But, I just finally feel like everything's falling into place, you know?" Brittany breathed out, "I'm starting to feel like the old me again."

"So, now that you're back. Tell me about this thing with Santana." Mercedes said, throwing one leg over the other and resting her hands on her belly.

"Oh, god... where to start. Well, you'll never believe this but, when I went to see Rach at her office yesterday I saw her escort book and, uh... Santana's her most popular escort."

Mercedes' eyes widened and Brittany snorted out a laugh, "She's an escort?" She asked, gobsmacked.

"Not anymore. She's quitting right now." Brittany said happily with a small hand clap and a smile, "For me."

"She's not a creep, though, right?"

"No. No, no, no. Of course not." Brittany said, "She's amazing. And she's actually embarrassed that she was an escort. She wants to be an author and I read some of her work - fuck, she's good. I actually couldn't stop reading it."

"Well, as long as she's not another Artie, I'm happy for you. It's great to see you happy." Mercedes said genuinely. Brittany blushed and began drawing pictures on her jeans with the tip of her index finger, "Damn, girl, you're all smitten."

"I'm not smitten, Cedes."

"Oh, you are so the smitten kitten."

"I am, huh?"

Mercedes laughed, "You really are."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ah! Finally! Any thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Space Rager - Thanks a bunch, hon! Love the nickname. I trust you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **rg521 - I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

 **DawnJuan - I don't think things like that would ever bother Brittany. She's too open minded to care about that stuff.**

 **GoldnWlf - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Anon(Guest) - Thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **StephaniieC - Hope you liked this chapter. Things are looking up for our girls.**

 **Charlieworld - Ho pensato che dal momento che scrivi le tue recensioni in inglese, cerchero le mie risposte in italiano. Grazie! Spero che sia piaciuto.**

 **wakemeupwhenimolder - Thank you SO MUCH for following me on tumblr. Feel free to ask me questions and share your thoughts :) I have planned a sequel. This fic will have quite a few more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**P.S I Love You**

 **Chapter Eight**

"San, you've gotta throw it up not forward." Brittany giggled as they sat on Santana's couch with a large bowl of popcorn between them and a movie playing in the background. Santana was currently trying to catch popcorn in her mouth.

"I can't do it. You show me." Santana said with a defeated chuckle.

"Alright. Watch." Brittany said, picking up a piece of popcorn and throwing it up into the air, catching it in her mouth and giving Santana a smile.

"Okay, alright. You're a popcorn catching pro." Santana said with a large smile as she pecked Brittany's cheek and focused on the movie.

It had been a month since Brittany moved back to Los Angeles and the two women had spent all their free time together. Brittany had began helping her father plan the layout and theme of the restaurant and he'd even let her come up with a name. Santana had written four chapters of her book and had let Brittany read over them, watching the blonde laugh every now and then, mesmerized by the tone of it. However, the two of them hadn't kissed yet, only pecking each other flirtatiously on the cheek and forehead. They'd been on two more breakfast dates and had had five movie dates at Santana's house.

"Brittany?" Santana said, breaking the silence as the blonde focused on the movie.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed as she turned her head toward the woman. Santana smiled and brushed a stray hair from the woman's face.

"I'm gonna kiss you." She said timidly and Brittany smiled, leaning in half way as Santana leaned in and met her in the middle, capturing her top lip between her own and cupping a soft cheek. Their lips moved languidly together as Brittany's soft, velvet tongue stroked the roof of Santana's mouth while her hands gripped the brunette's shirt and pulled her closer. She inhaled deeply and tilted her head to the side, humming happily into the kiss as Santana rested her hands on the arm of the couch and urged Brittany to lay down. She knocked over the popcorn and painted Brittany's tongue with her own, exhaling deeply.

Brittany began to slide her hands under Santana's t-shirt, hesitantly palming the woman's breasts over her bra and giving them a soft squeeze. Santana moaned softly into the kiss and pulled away to breathe, "Are we moving a bit fast?" She asked gently as she breathed softly onto Brittany's cheek. The blonde licked her lips and arched her back to get more comfortable.

"Do you think we are? I mean, we've been dating for a month."

"We've been on three dates." Santana muttered nervously.

"Eight, actually. If you count our movie dates." Brittany corrected her with a gentle smile as she stroked the woman's cheek and pecked the tip of her nose, "We don't have to have sex. Making out is fun too."

Santana breathed out a laugh and adjusted her hands on the arm of the couch as Morton peered over the arm of the armchair and huffed, "Calm down, Mort." She chuckled before leaning back in and capturing Brittany's lips in a soft kiss, pulling away shortly after, "I guess we could keep making out and... if it happens to lead to sex then... that'd be fun too."

Brittany smiled widely and raised her head to kiss the woman again, resting her head back on the arm of the couch as Santana leaned into her. Morton barked, causing the two women to pull away and look at him. Brittany chuckled and reached over to him, letting him lick her hand with a smile.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm not gonna steal San away from you. But, I really like her too so, maybe you could give us some privacy?" Brittany suggested and watched the puppy yawn and hop off the armchair, trotting to Santana's bedroom. She laughed, "He's like a little kid."

"Yeah, well. He gets a little jealous. He doesn't like sharing." Santana said with a smile as she teasingly pecked Brittany's lips and chuckled, "Becc should be home soon. Do you wanna go to my room?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Santana smiled excitedly and sprung up off the couch, giving Brittany her hand and helping her off the couch, leading her to the bedroom and watching Morton huff once again and leap off the bed, patting Santana's foot on his way out. She smiled after him and shut the door as Brittany sat down on her bed and bounced up and down on it.

"Comfy." She said with a smile, continuing to bounce, "Bouncy. It's like a cushioned trampoline." Santana laughed and kicked off her shoes as she watched Brittany bounce around on her bed, "This is a nice bedroom. I like the colors."

"Oh, yeah, you've never been in here before." Santana said as she sat down next to Brittany and chuckled at the blonde's happy smile.

"Have you ever had sex in this bed? Like, did your clients come here?"

"No. Actually, I bought this bed when I moved here and I was 24. I was an escort for three years... so, this bed hasn't been christened yet."

"Ooh..." Brittany said with a flirty smile, "Well, why are we wasting time?"

* * *

Santana breathed heavily as she gently thrust into Brittany as the blonde's mouth fell open and her brow creased in pleasure. She breathed out a moan and gripped Santana's back.

"Faster." She whispered as the brunette rested her forehead on a pale shoulder while she fastened her thrusts and pushed in deeper, "Uh! Oh, god!"

"Shit!" Santana hissed and rhythmically thrust faster and deeper into Brittany, "God, Britt, you feel so good." She whispered into the woman's ear as the blonde groaned.

"F-Fuck!" She moaned out pleasurably and raked her nails down Santana's back as she wrapped her legs around the woman's waist, "Santana... San, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me, Britt." Santana said, pounding in faster as she felt the blonde clench around her cock. Brittany's thighs began to shake and Santana grunted, flipping them over and moving Brittany's hips as the woman came, throwing her head back on ecstasy. Santana pounded up into Brittany as she gripped her hips.

"Sh-Shit, Santana, fuck!" Brittany moaned as she began to grind into Santana, rubbing her clit on the woman's lower stomach, "Oh, god. Fuck, your cock is so big."

"Ride me, Britt. Fuck!"

"Yeah." Brittany whined as she began to bounce up and down on Santana's cock, "Talk dirty to me, San."

Santana's head arched back as she grunted in pleasure at Brittany's request, "Ah, fuck." She groaned.

"Come on, baby, talk dirty to me." Brittany panted as she continued to grind herself into Santana. She watched the brunette's mouth fall open and bit her lip at the sight.

Brittany had never in her life experienced sex like this. And, funny enough, neither had Santana. The sex with Artie was good when their relationship had started out but, it was never, ever like this. And Santana had fucked a lot of women and she was surprised that sweet, innocent Brittany could ride her like a stallion.

"Ride that cock, baby." Santana moaned, spurring Brittany on as the blonde rode her faster, grabbing her tits and moaning wildly.

"Fuck, more!"

"You like that? Huh? You like my cock deep inside your pussy?" Santana asked, grunting heavily as Brittany pulled her up and began to bounce into her lap, "Oh, god, Brittany. Fuck! Fuck that cock!"

"You like my pussy, baby?" Brittany whispered with a moan as she cupped Santana's cheeks and breathed onto the woman's flushed face. Santana nodded vigorously and gulped, "I wanna hear you say it, Sanny. Tell me how much you love this pussy."

"Fuck, I love it so much." Santana moaned, gripping Brittany's hips and moving her harder into her lap, "You're so wet and tight and- oh, my god, fuck, you feel so fucking amazing."

"I love your cock, baby." Brittany whispered between soft moans, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pressing their foreheads together, "You're so big and you fill me so good."

"Yeah?" Santana said, moving Brittany onto her back and drilling into her, hard and deep as the blonde let out a surprised moan, "Tell me what you want, Britt. Tell Sanny what you want."

"Uh, fuck! I want you to fuck me so fucking hard that I cum all over your big cock over and over again!" Brittany moaned as she arched her back and began to shake, "Keep fucking me, San! God, fuck me while I cum!"

Santana pounded into Brittany as fast and deep as she could while the blonde came on her cock, "Shit, Brittany, you're so sexy." She moaned.

Brittany's back arched and her entire neck strained while her head was thrown back in orgasm, "San, I want you to cum!" She groaned out.

Santana panted and pulled out of Brittany, flipping her over and raising her hips, ramming her cock back in and biting her lip at the sound of the blonde's orgasmic moans. She pulled Brittany's hips into her as she pounded in and made Brittany cum again as she pulled out, yanked off the condom and shot hot ropes of cum all over the blonde's back. Brittany's legs buckled underneath her as they shook and she grunted into the comforter.

"It's so warm," she muttered as she breathed heavily and gripped the sheets, "Oh, shit. That was so good."

Santana chuckled and leaned down, kissing the back of Brittany's neck lovingly and resting her body atop of the woman, sliding her arms underneath the woman's torso and holding onto her shoulders, "You're wild." She muttered as she placed soft kisses on Brittany's neck and between her shoulder blades. Brittany giggled.

"So are you." She said and Santana placed a wet kiss to Brittany's shoulder as her cum coated her stomach and Brittany's back.

"Wanna take a shower?" She whispered.

"Mm, sounds good."

* * *

"Hey, you little sex monster." Rebecca muttered as she sipped on some warm milk while Morton ate his dinner.

Santana snorted and shut her bedroom door quietly, "Hi. How long have you been home?" She asked.

"Couple hours." Rebecca said with a cheeky smile, "Did you and Brittany have fun?"

"Uh, yeah." Santana said, awkwardly as she scratched Morton's back.

"Sounded like it." Rebecca giggled.

"Oh, come off it." Santana said with a chuckle as she opened the fridge and took out a leftover slice of pizza.

"Is she sleeping?" Rebecca asked earning a nod as Santana ate her pizza and petted a full and excited-to-see-his-mother Morton, "Wore her out, huh?"

"And vice versa. I was just hungry." Santana said.

"Hold up, she wore you out?"

"Yep. Best I've ever had." Santana nodded as she chewed on her pizza while Morton nagged her for a treat.

"Well, shit. Don't let her get away." Rebecca chuckled before finishing off her milk and rinsing her glass, "Alright, I'm gonna get to bed. Give the monkey his treat and take him outside, he's gonna pee on your foot again."

Santana smiled and moved to the back door as Rebecca left the kitchen, muttering a "goodnight" as she moved. Santana said it back and opened the back door, watching as Morton raced onto the grass and immediately marked his territory on his pee-bush. Santana chuckled and finished off her pizza as Morton raced back inside with his mother following.

"Come on, buddy, bed time." She said, shutting off the lights and locking the house before moving back to her bedroom and walking in with her puppy following. He inspected the bed and leaped onto the foot of it as a very naked and tired Brittany slept soundly. Santana opened her nightstand drawer and took out a treat for Morton, giving it to him before shutting off the light and climbing into bed next to Brittany, cuddling into her and pecking her forehead, "Goodnight, Mort. Sleep well, kiddo."

Morton barked softly and rested his head on his paws as Santana shut her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, mumbling a very soft "goodnight, Britt. Sleep well, sweetheart" before she drifted off.

* * *

"San," Brittany whispered as she ran the tip of her index finger down the brunette's tan cheek while the sun streamed in through the crack in the curtains, "Sanny... Santana, wake up." She whispered, gently kissing the tip of the woman's nose. Santana stirred slightly before nuzzling her face into Brittany's chest. The blonde giggled and tangled her fingers in raven hair, "San, baby, wake up."

"Mm." Santana grunted.

"Come on, I wanna play." Brittany mumbled, kissing Santana's forehead.

"I'm awake." Santana said, raising her head and tilting it toward the blonde, earning a soft, long kiss on the lips, "Mm, morning."

"Good morning to you too." Brittany smiled, brushing a messy tangle of raven hair from Santana's face, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept really well, thanks. You?"

"Fantastically." Brittany replied and Santana smiled, kissing the woman again before rolling on top of her and deepening the kiss, "Ooh, wait, wait. What about Morton?"

"Oh, right. Lemme just take him outside and feed him."

"I'll come with you." Brittany said as Santana rolled out of bed and patted Morton's back before pulling on some clothes and handing Brittany some of her sweats. The blonde got dressed and tied up her hair.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go outside." She said, pulling open her bedroom door and watching as Morton trotted out of the room, stopping just outside of it and turning on his heel, watching as Brittany left the room and then barking up at her, leading her to the back door. Santana chuckled and unlocked the door, opening it and letting Brittany and Morton move outside.

Morton trotted over to his pee-bush and emptied his bladder before sniffing around the grass to do his business. Brittany folded her arms across her chest as Santana pulled her into an embrace and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Last night was really great." She whispered into Brittany's hair.

"Yeah. You're really good." Brittany said, impressed, "I came like, three times before you did."

Santana smiled and linked her fingers on Brittany's back, "And so are you. You're definitely the best I've ever had." She admitted. Brittany's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open.

"Really?" She asked earning a nod, "Ditto, baby."

* * *

"Dad, this place is really gonna be beautiful." Brittany said as she stood in the empty dining area of the restaurant and looked up at the almost complete balcony. The booths had almost been fully installed and, in the dining area, Evan had taken Brittany's advice and had beige curtains installed at all the windows.

The dining tables and chairs were all ordered and picked out by Brittany and were set to arrive in November. All the booth's couches were the same beige as the curtains and the tables were mahogany.

"The kitchen's all done. Do you wanna see it?" Evan asked and Brittany's eyes widened as she practically ran to the double doors and pushed them open, walking into the kitchen and bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Oh wow. Dad, this is just how I imagined it'd be."

"I'm glad you like it, baby girl." Evan said with a smile as Brittany ran her hands across the counters and gawked at the fridge.

"So, I think I may have a great name for it."

"A for away." Evan said, resting his hands on the counter.

" _Carpe Diem._ " Brittany suggested.

"Brilliant."

* * *

"Okay, now put in a teaspoon of salt." Brittany instructed as herself and Santana stood in the raven haired woman's kitchen cooking dinner a month later. Santana followed the instruction and put a teaspoon of salt in the dish.

"You're really good at this." Santana complimented earning a happy smile.

"Thanks." Brittany said, "Okay, now we put it in the oven and wait for a bit."

Santana picked up the dish and put it in the oven while Brittany checked her watch and pecked a tan cheek, "Want some wine?" Santana asked.

"Uh, I'm not particularly too fond of wine." Brittany said, "Do you have vodka and coke?"

"That I do. I don't like wine either, Rebecca's the wino." Santana said, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of coke before opening the cupboard above the sink and taking out the bottle of vodka.

"Isn't she nineteen?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. But, she passes for twenty-one when she goes into the liquor store. It's stupid, they don't even ask for ID." Santana said, grabbing two glasses and making their drinks.

"Hm," Brittany hummed as Santana handed her one of the drinks, "Thanks."

"Sure thing." Santana said, taking a sip of hers and leaning against the counter, "So, how's the restaurant coming along?"

"Oh, my god. The kitchen's finished. It's so gorgeous. Oh, wow, I can't even describe it. You have to come down one day and see it." Brittany gushed and Santana smiled widely.

"I'd love to. Maybe I could meet your parents too."

"You wanna meet my parents?" Brittany asked with a smile and Santana nodded.

"Yeah, I really do." She said and Brittany squealed, putting her drink down and peppering Santana's face with kisses.

"Oh, my god, I'd love for you to meet them! And my brother too. Maybe we can have a lunch at their place this weekend?" Brittany suggested and Santana chuckled with a nod.

"Sounds great."

"However, they'll be super confused when they find out we aren't actually officially together." Brittany stated with a frown, placing her finger adorably on her chin.

"Well, then, we should just make it official..." Santana said, raising her eyebrow as Brittany's smile grew, "Britt?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked watching as Brittany's face lit up and the woman planted a kiss to her lips.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Any thoughts? Did they move too fast? Try remember that they become official two months after Brittany moved back home. Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey, beautiful."

Santana looked up from her laptop and smiled at the gorgeous figure standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She tilted her head to the side and spoke, "Hi," she breathed, "You weren't supposed to be here for another hour."

"I know. But, I figured I'd stop by early to give you a little lovin' before we head to my parents place." Brittany said, shutting the door behind her after smiling at Morton as he trotted out of the room. Santana smiled and saved her document before shutting her laptop and putting it on her nightstand. Brittany kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed, capturing her girlfriend's lips in her own and smiling. Santana brushed blonde strands of hair from a perfect face before cupping Brittany's cheek and kissing her again.

"Before we get to the naked part of the evening, I think we should talk." Santana said and watched Brittany move away from her, sitting back on her leg and blinking – confused. Santana thought back to the conversation she'd had with Rebecca the night after she and Brittany had their first time and she inhaled a deep breath.

" _Santana, you idiot!" Rebecca huffed, whacking her sister over the back of her head and sitting down at the dining room table, "You treated her like a client."_

" _You don't think I know that?" Santana groaned, "What was I supposed to do, though? The condom could've broke and I don't know if she's on the pill."_

 _Rebecca's eyes widened comically and her mouth fell open, "You didn't ask her if she was on the pill before you banged her brains out?" she asked, shocked, "Idiot!"_

 _Santana sighed and took a bite of her pizza, chewing slowly as she waited for her sister to continue but, alas, no more words left Rebecca's mouth, "Nothing else?" she asked curiously and Rebecca shook her head._

" _No. All I'm gonna say is you've always said that you never came inside of your clients because you didn't have feelings for them but, you_ _ **do**_ _have feelings for Brittany so… I guess, just talk to her and make sure it's okay." She said before stealing a slice of Santana's pizza and standing up, "I'm going to bed. Talk to your woman… idiot."_

"What's up? Did I do something?" Brittany asked and Santana's eyes widened as she furiously began to shake her head.

"No! No, god no." She cleared up and Brittany nodded, relieved.

"Okay. Well, then what's this about?" she asked.

"Well," Santana started, "Okay. When I was an escort, I made a rule that I'd never cum inside of my clients because that's incredibly intimate and… I never had feelings for any of them. But, I _do_ have feelings for you and," she nervously cleared her throat, "I'd like to ask you if you're on the pill."

Brittany's face broke into a smile and she chuckled with a nod, "I am on the pill, actually." She said with a giggle, "Is this your way of asking me if you can cum inside me?"

Santana smiled and ducked her head bashfully, "Uh, yeah. Is, uh, is that okay?" she asked and Brittany laughed, launching herself at Santana and peppering her face with kisses.

"Of course it's okay!" she chuckled, planting a big smooch to plump lips. Santana breathed out a sigh of relief and chuckled along with Brittany.

"Phew." She sighed, "Okay, well, now that that's all cleared up—"

Santana flipped Brittany onto her back earning a loud squeal from the blonde before she joined their lips and snuck her hand up Brittany's dress, palming her breast and licking the roof of her mouth. Brittany hummed happily and gave Santana's ass a gentle squeeze before tapping it lightly and palming it. Santana began to grind her crotch into Brittany's dampening center and felt herself begin to harden.

"You know," Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips, "I think it's kinda hot… that you're gonna cum inside me before we have dinner with my parents."

Santana pulled away and frowned, looking into blue eyes and letting her own eyes widen, "Yeah," she breathed, "Yeah, okay, me too."

Brittany snorted out a chuckle and shook her head, "I'm kidding, dork." She laughed and watched Santana's face soften in relief. Santana snickered and joined their lips again, shimmying her socks off and fumbling to open her bedside drawer, "I'm on the pill, babe, we don't need a condom."

"Right." Santana nodded, "Force of habit."

"Well, snap out of it, sailor; you're in a relationship now."

Santana giggled and kissed pink lips once again before there was a loud knock at the door, "Santana! Stop doing what you're doing and feed your puppy! I have a date."

Santana pulled away and rolled her eyes, grumbling in annoyance and rolling onto her back, "Okay! Have fun with Remy!" She called back and sat up, "Okay. Lemme feed the hound. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright. I'll be counting."

Santana smiled and pulled open her bedroom door, "C'mere, Mort. Food time, buddy."

Brittany stretched her arms above her head and hummed as she unbuttoned her shirt and climbed off the bed, shutting the door and stripping off all her clothes. She climbed into the bed and lay down, shutting her eyes and resting one arm above her head with a sigh.

Bing. Bing. Bing.

A huff and a groan escaped Brittany as she lay down on her stomach off the side of the bed, pulling on the leg of her jeans and digging in the pocket for her phone. She cleared her throat and opened the text, smiling as she read it.

 **Mom:** _ **Your father is running around like a mad thing getting everything ready for Santana. He even set the damn table… name one time he did that.**_

 **Brittany:** _ **Never. I'm at Santana's place now. She's feeding her dog and then she'll get ready. We'll be there in about an hour so, don't rush anything.**_

The door to Santana's bedroom opened and Santana walked in, shutting the door behind her and facing Brittany, "Oh. You don't waste time." She teased and Brittany smiled, putting her phone on the bedside table and laying on her back, her breasts on full display.

"Yeah but, you do. That was four minutes, missy. You have to make the last three up to me somehow." She said with a cheeky grin and Santana smiled, pulling on the string of her sweat pants, letting them fall to the ground before removing her shirt and bra. She gripped her cock over her briefs and rubbed it as she knelt on the bed and watched Brittany's pupils dilate heavily as blue eyes watched her hand work, "Those new?" Brittany asked curiously, hooking her index finger in the hem of Santana's briefs. She bit her lower lip through a smile as she tugged gently on the hem.

"Mm-hm. If I remember correctly, you bought them for me." Santana replied, letting go of her semi-erection and letting Brittany pull her briefs down. Her cock sprung out and bounced gently to the side before moistening appreciatively as Brittany gripped it and gave it a few strokes. Soon a pink tongue was licking pre-cum off the slit earning heavy breaths and a few soft moans as Santana's cock got harder, "Have you always had such a skilled tongue?" she asked and Brittany smiled as she licked the head.

"Mm-hm." She hummed, "I used to practice on ice creams."

"Jesus." Santana breathed as Brittany took her entire length in her mouth, exhaling shakily as she felt the head hit the back of Brittany's throat. And then Brittany's phone went off. But, they ignored it.

And then it went off again. And again… and again.

"Ugh, Jesus!" Brittany huffed, rolling onto her back and reaching behind her to the bedside table, grabbing her phone and answering, "Hello?"

" _Brittany. Why aren't you answering my calls, honey, I was worried about you._ " Came the voice of her mom. She sighed and mouthed "my mom" to Santana.

"Sorry, ma, I was busy helping Santana pick out an outfit."

" _Oh, that's so sweet. But answer your phone next time._ " Her mother instructed and Brittany chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I will. What's up?"

" _Well, it turns out I started cooking too early and now dinner's getting cold so, I hope you'll be here soon._ " She said followed by a clang of pots and pans, " _Plus, your father's driving me crazy with all his nutty worrying and faffing about._ "

Brittany sighed and buried her hand in her hair, "Okay, we'll be there in about ten minutes or more." She said and mouthed "sorry" to Santana, "Just put the food in the oven to keep it warm but, don't do what you did last time and burn it."

Her mother chuckled, " _You forget that that was your father._ " She said, " _We'll see you girls soon. Drive safely. I love you._ "

"We will. Love you too." Brittany said as Santana climbed off the bed and began to dig through her closet for something smart to wear, "Bye."

" _Bye, honey._ "

Brittany hung up and pulled herself into a sitting position, "Fuck, I'm sorry. My mom does this; she gets so excited that she starts cooking at, like, ten in the morning and makes me come earlier than I said I would."

Santana chuckled as she pulled out a red button up and a black sports bra, "She sounds like you." She said as she tossed the shirt to the bed before putting on her bra. She then pulled out a clean pair of red briefs and slipped them on, thinking about Calvin doing Hobbes to get rid of her erection as she looked for her favorite pair of loose, black jeans while Brittany got dressed and fixed her hair.

"We can finish this later, babe." Brittany muttered as she slipped on her jeans and Santana nodded.

"Oh, we will." She said with a smirk and Brittany smiled, moving over to her and pecking her lips.

"Still got that hard-on?" she asked and Santana nodded with a pout, "Okay, uh… Rebecca's bare ass."

Santana cringed and then laughed, "That worked. Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." Brittany chuckled, "Okay, you almost ready to go?"

"Uh-huh. Let's hit the road."

"Let's get the show on it."

* * *

The fire was warm and made Santana's arms raise with goosebumps as she cuddled Brittany on the small armchair in the corner of Mr and Mrs Pierce's living room as they played Pictionary. She chuckled as Sam got frustrated with his wife who wasn't getting his drawing.

"Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang." Brittany said through a yawn and Sam threw his fists in the air in triumph just as the time was up, "Alright, I think it's time for San and me to go. I'm falling asleep over here."

"No! We just started playing." Sam whined and Brittany rolled her eyes as she climbed off of Santana's lap and held out her hand to the woman.

"Sam, we've been playing for an hour and I'm tired." She said as she helped Santana out of the chair, snaking her arm around the brunette's shoulder and pecking her cheek, "Mom, dad, dinner was great."

"You're sure you have to go?" Susan asked, standing from the couch and giving Santana's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. It's almost ten and I have to be at the restaurant tomorrow to go over the menu." Brittany replied with a yawn and Evan stood from the couch as well while Sam helped his wife to her feet.

"Alright, well, before you two leave, Sam and I have some news." Mercedes said and Brittany smiled like the Cheshire cat in excitement, already bouncing on her toes. All attention was on Sam and Mercedes and Santana looked at her very excited girlfriend with a smile and a confused frown, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my god!" Santana exclaimed in shock and Evan clapped his hands together, pulling his son into a proud hug while Susan hugged her daughter-in-law with tears of joy in her eyes. Evan palmed his son's head and gave it a kiss while Santana looked at Brittany with a shocked smile on her face. They all said their congratulations before Santana and Brittany left.

"I love your family." Santana muttered as they were driving back to her place.

"And they love you. I'm pretty sure my mom fell a little in love with you." Brittany told her, brushing a strand of hair from her face and resting that hand on Santana's thigh, "You know, I found a new place. And it's your birthday soon."

Santana smiled, "That's great. When are you moving in?"

"Tomorrow morning before I go to the restaurant." Brittany replied, "Would you help me decorate and go furniture shopping the day after tomorrow?"

"You want me to help you pick out furniture?" Santana asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah."

"That feels a little too domestic, don't you think?" Santana asked and Brittany frowned.

"Uh… okay." She said, removing her hand from Santana's thigh, "Look, if you don't wanna help then I'll just ask Cedes. It's no biggie."

"It's not that I don't wanna help, Britt, it's just that… you know, married couples shop for furniture."

"So do couples who are moving in together." Brittany said pointedly.

"Which we're not. We've been together for a week."

"Okay. Fine. Just drop it, you don't have to come."

Santana sighed and turned into her driveway, not uttering another word.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Long wait and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is but the next one will be much longer. Thoughts?**


End file.
